The Bad Ass
by Pianokiller
Summary: Wesker is going to betray Ada for kidnapping Claire instead of Ada betraying Wesker. Could Ada save Claire from the kidnaper? Chris will hunt Ada down for his missing little sister. How did Leon save Ada from Chris?Could Leon trusted Ada for what happen to Claire? And Krauser was a pervert toward Ada. haha... More unexpected story and funny incident going to happen..
1. Chapter 1

"Tip tap …tip tap…" A woman wearing a soft leather boots suspiciously walking toward the door with a handgun in her hand. It was dark and only 1 light hanging on the ceiling. Wearing a long sleeve jacket and a pair of light brown jeans .At the 30th floor , the woman gets ready to hack the last plaga which Ada Wong stole earlier from Leon.

"Click click click .. "

"Shit.. It's locked. How am I suppose to hack into this damn room? " The woman said to herself with frustration and she kicks hard to the door. She gets nervous and looked at her wristwatch, it stuck at 9.26pm.

"Oh great! I have to hurry! What am I'm going to do now? Think! "The woman muttered.

"Oh yeah.. I have a great idea." The woman reached for her bag pack and pulls out a pick locker and still holding her handgun.

"Hmmmm. Thanks to my brother who teach me such a portable thing. I love you so much." The woman said with a big grin on her face .

As the woman was trying focus hard to picking the lock on the door and never realized someone was behind her.

The woman froze and the pick locker falls down onto the floor while a cold metal touched on back of her neck.

"Well well well… Claire Redfield isn't it? You shouldn't be here." A woman muttered at her from the back and playing her red ponytail. "What are you trying to do then? Hack in this… compromising room? You are just a… What do we say? Let's say you just a normal citizen not an agent or whatever shit spy. "

"Who the hell are you then? How do you know my name? " Claire was surprised and ask with full of confusing around her head but the voice of that woman very familiar to her.

"Who am I? I'll leave that to your imagination, Miss Redfield. Now, put your hand up and hand over your weapon or else …"  
"Or else what? Immediate me? " Claire hissed .

"Miss Redfield, you haven't changed . This is your last warning. Don't do anything clever. Hand it to me NOW!" The woman muttered and pressed the gun hard against Claire's neck.

As the woman cocking her gun. Without hesitating, Claire turns around with full speed and wanted to attack the woman with her handgun. But the woman grabbed her hard on her right wrist, she pinned her wrist on the back and thrusting Claire facing the door with her forearm . "Slam!" Claire's handgun dropped on the floor while the woman twisted her wrist once again. "Ahh.."Claire in pain when that woman twisted hard .It's a waste that Claire couldn't see the woman's face. Only 1 light on this floor , that is behind them. Only the woman could know who she was.

"I told you. Don't do anything clever, Miss Redfield. Why you disobey me? "The woman whispered near Claire's ear.

"Let go of me! You bitch!" Claire struggled and trying to get off from the woman . But the woman is too strong and pushes her hand up hard and making her yell in pain.

"Ouch..Please let me go. You are hurting me. My arm is going to break! Let go Off.." Claire bagging and yelling at the woman to let her go. Claire's arm is going to broke by the woman if she push it harder again. But the woman never listened to her. She wants to make Claire suffered from pain.  
"Why don't you just say a word? Let me go, you animal ! " Claire shouted her in whatever bad words to her but the woman seem not to care about it.

The woman keeps silent as she enjoys watching Claire yelling in pain. After a moment , Claire fell into unconscious when the woman slammed the butt of her handgun down on Claire's head. Everything when quite and cool.

"Have a sweet dream my dear and you really shouldn't be here." The woman squatted down and smile at her.

Claire groaned. It was hard to open her eyes and she hurt like hell on her head. Blur vision appearing while she opened her eyes. Only a few candles place on the side of the table .A shadow appeared on the woman's eyes as Claire couldn't noticed who she was. Claire only could see a woman with the side view, who sitting on the wooden rocking chair with crossing leg .Heard a creaking sound while she swing the rocking chair .She stressed out her right hand to raise a glass of red wine that on the table. Drank a little sip with satisfaction .

Claire slowly blinked her eyes into clear vision. But it seem to have to take a moment into clear vision .Claire was thinking what had happened to her? Why had a damn headache? Izzit last night she drunk? Where is she now? As her eyes came to a focus , she realized she been tied up with rope around her body against the metal pole. The rope tied her up so tight until she couldn't even move.

"It's a ton while I carry you" A smile appeared on the woman's lips as she gently roll and focus her glass of red wine.

"What ton? Hey..You… How dare you!" Claire said it with confusing at first then just realized that the woman was trying to boil over her.

"Alright.. (Take a deep breath )Just tell me, how long that I'm out?"

"About 2 hours."The woman reply .

"And who the hell are you? What is this damn place? And what do you want from me? Untie me now!" Claire could see clearly at the woman side view. But haven't known who she was because it was too dark to see on her face.

"Welcome to my apartment ,Miss Redfield , "Claire glowered at the woman. The woman drank another sip and stand up from the wooden rocking chair , but still at side view who stared at the poster of Athabasca Fall that hanging on the wall. "You are only just a citizen who would give trouble to me. Seriously…" The woman black high heels boot tapping on the floor while she walk toward Claire . As the woman approached to Claire, she squatted down and face to face with Claire. "I don't need you."

Claire froze a moment .

"Ada?! You're the one who attack me. Why Ada? " Claire astonished while seeing Ada just in front of her.

"…" Ada said nothing and just smile at Claire and drank another sip of wine. "Want some?" Ada rolled the glass of red wine and focus it as Claire stared angrily.

"Answer me!" Claire shouted at Ada .

"Well…"Ada got up and drank the last sip of her red wine. She headed toward the table to take the wine bottle and pours into the glass that she was holding.

"Are you deaf? Ada! Answer me!" Claire frustrated with Ada's slow motion and yelling hard at her.

"If I haven't shown up, maybe your life will be in Wesker's bare hand. But I don't know what he's going to do with you." Ada took another sip of red wine and walk toward her. "Maybe you will become one of them… Let's say .. Creature or monster and you will kill your friends, your partner and your brother as well. " Again, Ada took another sip of red wine.

"I… I…. Just want to help Leon..." Claire faced down and confess to Ada with sadness in her voice.

Ada's heart skips a beat while she heard the name of Leon.

Claire looked up at Ada with anger and said "You! Bitch! You stole the las plaga from him . You … Little… bitch.. #$% ... How dare you!." As Claire scolded Ada with billion of impolite words, but Ada doesn't bother her and give her a smile.

"What are you smiling at?" Claire frowned and glared at Ada .

Therefore , Ada squatted down and gentle touched her face . Claire tries to avoid her touch .

"You should try this wine. This wine is from…."Ada couldn't continue her sentence as Claire break into it.

"Wesker! I know Wesker gave it to you. Why you still work for him? "Claire blazing on her. Ada just stared at her.

"This wine is the most expensive from France. I just brought it yesterday. You should have try it, I know you will like it." Ada placed the mouth of the glass near Claire's mouth . But Claire refused to drink it.

"Oh yeah? The most expensive wine? Where did you get that money from to buy such stupid wine? Huh? Wesker gave it to you? Huh? How much did he pay you monthly ? 100 thousands? 200 thousands ? Or success a mission in 1 million? How dare you betray Leon. "

"Come on, have some drink ." Ada didn't bother what Claire just said. She just smiled at her and place the glass mouth near her mouth. But Claire still refused to drink it.

"Don't.. Give it to me. You are trying to drug me. I know you would do that. You sly bitch! " Claire yells at Ada.

"Oh please, Miss Redfield. " Ada get up and walked toward the rocking chair. "You still act like a child. It's fun to watch." As ada sit on the rocking chair and swinging forward and backward with a creaking sound .

"Could you please untie me? My body is going to numb soon.. "Claire hissed at Ada.

"That's your problem." Ada took another sip of red wine with crossing leg.

"Hey! Which side are you standing? Helping Leon with out of a sudden and then stole the las plaga from him and then working with Wesker . If you want to kill me then kill me! What are you waiting for? Don't torture me like that " Claire yells hard with frustrated until watery in her eyes.

"You could untie yourself with your own hand. " Ada was watching and rolled the glass of red wine in her hand.

"What? Hey! You tied me up like a criminal .How could I…."

"The knife... Is just in your sleeve, Miss Redfield." A big grin on Ada's face as she drank another sip of red wine.

Claire was searching the knife through her movement of her hand. "Ouch" Claire accidently cut her wrist while she pulls out the knife. Her blood soaks into her sleeve jacket.

"Careful, the knife is sharp." Ada whispered as she drank another sip of wine.

"Why don't you just tell me earlier? "Claire stared at her angrily . Claire quickly cut off the rope . The rope was like a murder weapon or could hang someone by the neck. It was strong and thick. It's taken times while Claire was trying to cut it off.

Claire glanced at Ada with hot under the collar while cutting the rope. As Claire was done, she makes a lunge for Ada and place the knife on Ada's neck from behind the rocking chair.

"Your wrist is hurt, better get checked on with that. Miss Redfield. And… (Breathe deeply ) I could smell blood." Claire's blood soaks through her jacket and dripped on Ada's collar. The knife placed very near on Ada's neck and could see the red line on her neck.

"I don't care. I could just kill you by this knife!" Claire muttered at Ada.

"Alright.. Do as you like." Ada seem doesn't care about her life. She looks cool and relax in these dangerous situation. NOT BAD...

"You... " Claire grabbed hard the knife's handle and shaking. She doesn't have that courage to take away someone's life. Claire slowly loosened the knife without notice Ada's reaction. Ada grabbed hard her wrist as Claire yelling in pain. Quickly snatched the knife from her and tossed it away. There was a clinging sound while the knife hit on the floor.

Ada still grabbed Claire wrist hard to stop the blood from bleeding .But then, Ada pressed too hard on Claire's wrist and making her struggled .Ada dragged her half way to another room , Claire felt dizzying and kneel onto the ground.

"Hey, Where are you taken me to? I'm sick and in pain, please stop, Ada. " Claire closed her eyes as she would feel the earth shaking . Ada watched Claire suffer on the floor, she released her and rush to take a first aid kit from the cabinet that near to the kitchen and rushed back to her. Ada kneeled down beside her and took out a clean cloth to apply it gently on her wound .

"As I already have told you, better check on your wound. Miss Redfield." Claire couldn't say a word because of her dizzying.

"Come on. Take a rest in my room."Ada placed one of Claire's arm around her own neck and supported her by grabbing Claire waistband. Ada puts Claire into a lying position on her King size bed. Claire could smell Ada's scent that on her bed. A big teddy bear that just beside Claire. Ada sat at the edge of her bed and prepared a washcloth to clean Claire's wound gently . Claire whispered in pain while Ada cleans Claire's wound. After cleaning, Ada placed ointment on Claire's wound to help the surface moist. Next, Ada bandage on the wrist to keep the wound clean and avoid infecting in her wound.

"There you go." Ada smiled at Claire and placed Claire's hand into comfortable position. Claire couldn't open her eyes because of dizzying .

"Thanks Ada. But, you and I haven't done yet." Claire hissed at Ada.

"Rest in peace. " Ada was joking with Claire and walked toward to the exit of her room.

"Rest my ass peace.. I am telling you, I'm not done with you yet! Ada! Watch out ." Claire yelled hard toward Ada.

Ada shut the door behind her and smiled to herself.

To be continue...


	2. Chapter 2

Hope you guys don't mind that my grammar not that good. :)

I hope you all enjoy my story. thanks :)

* * *

Ada shut the door behind her and smiled to herself. Then she walks toward the rocking chair. Gently touched the rocking chair as she sits on it. Head leaned against and felt relaxed while rocking. Ada remembered the day she met Leon. Ada fell on him as well as Leon. But they couldn't be together. It was complicated in their relationship.

"Leon.."Ada purred .

Ada looked at the glass that on the table, it was empty. She stretched out her hand and took the bottle of wine that near the empty glass. She drank and drank and drank it. In Leon's image appeared in her's mind. Ada seemed agony. As tears rolling down her cheek, dripped on her chest and she curve her lips up. She took a deep breath whisper out Leon's name. A deep affection for Leon.

"Leon, You are always cute." Ada grin took a sip of red wine. Ada looked away while the memory of that fateful day between Leon and her flashed through her mind in Quickfire sensation.

About two years ago, Ada and Leon fight over the las plaga. Yelling and fighting at each other…

* * *

"Puts your hands up and hand it to me, Leon. I don't like playing games with you." Ada was cocking her handgun and aim at Leon's head in his kneeling position.

"Ada! It's that all your plans while we are partners ?I don't get it! "Leon standed up and stared face to face at Ada.

"Stay where you are, Leon!" Ada was yelling hard at Leon.

Leon doesn't even listen to what Ada was yelling at. He walked with slow motion toward Ada.

"Leon! Don't let me do this. Stay back" Ada moved back to avoid Leon to come near. Ada shivered with her handgun that pointing toward Leon. When she noticed her back was touching the wall, her handgun already on Leon's chest.

"Shot me if you dare."Leon's blue eyes were staring scowl at Ada .Leon stood steel in front of Ada. They stared each other without a blink. It was torture for her to go through this horrible stare.

Leon grabbed Ada's right hand where she was holding the handgun and pinned on the wall. Leon reached out his left hand to touch Ada's cheek. Ada tried to swat it away , but Leon pushed insistently until he reached Ada's cheek, where he stroked gentle and soft. Ada confused and she felt a little satifation while Leon touched her. Leon stared at her. Ada tried to look away but Leon refused to let her break eye contact with him.

"Ada.. I…"

He suddenly kissed on her lips with affectionate . The kiss was gentle and sweet. Leon kissed her hot lips and slowly down to her neck. Leon knew what Ada wants from him. Quite a flutter from Ada expression. Ada kneed him hard in the gut as Leon fell onto the floor and sputtered out a curse.

"This is how you treat a woman?" Ada snorted and wiped away where Leon kissed her. She looked at Leon and continues aiming her handgun at his head.

"Ada, I…. I love you."Leon gasped in pain.

Ada closed her eyes for a moment and trying to keep focused hard on her job. She had to get the las plagas and gave it to Wesker. Ada opened her eyes and walked toward Leon. Still aiming at Leon.

"Give it to me! Now!"Ada looked at Leon with serious .

Leon does it as what Ada wants. He took out the last plaga from his jacket's pocket and tossed far away from Ada. Ada head turn and looked at where the las plaga went to. As Ada turns back to Leon, Leon was gone. Ada spun around and couldn't find where Leon is.

"Leon!"Ada yelled.

Ada walked to the las plaga and get ready with her handgun just in case Leon attack her.

The las plagas in Ada's hand after a moment, Ada hasn't realized Leon was behind her. Leon gave her a sweep kick on her back of the knee to make her fall into prone position and the las plaga roll away from her and her handgun as well.

Ada make a yelp. She stretched her hand from the las plaga that roll away from a distance that near the pole .Without hesitating, Leon went on top of Ada and grabbed her right hand that she stretched out and handcuff behind her.

"So, you wanna play rough huh?"Ada said.

Ada used all her strength to turn around to make Leon get up from her. As Leon got up from Ada into knee position beside her, Ada slammed her feet into Leon's flank without hesitating. Leon slammed down onto the floor and released Ada. As Ada was trying to stand up, Leon pulled Ada's hand from behind to fall onto him into a lying position on Leon. Leon wrap his arm around Ada's neck and make a tight grip around her throat to put her into unconsciousness. Ada gasped for air . Without hesitating , Ada elbow strikes him hard into his rib cage. Leon yelled in pain and release Ada and Ada slammed her fist into Leon's face. Leon's nose was bleeding.

"You really a bad boy, aren't you? "Ada said.

"Ada, I'm sorry.. I don't mean to hurt you. Please, listen to me.I…."

"Enough, Leon. Just enough. I just can say, you are so naïve."Ada interrupted.

Leon was sitting on the floor and badly injured , the bleeding of his nose dripped onto the floor. Leon used his hand to wipe it away.

Leon was trying to get up but he pretended to hardly get up, he had an idea while saw the handcuff still cuffed Ada's right hand.

"You just like a baby who started to learn to walk, so cute." Ada smiled and winked at him. Then, Ada turned away from him and walked to get the las plagas that near the pole .

"You're mine. "Ada held the las plagas in her hand and never realized Leon made a lunge for her. As Ada turned to face him, Leon grabbed hard her both hand and wrapped behind her back with handcuffed between the pole. Ada couldn't hesitate while Leon rushed toward her. Leon stared at her for a moment. Ada tries to get off , but the handcuff stuck between the pole with both of her hands. Ada groaned.

"Oh yeah, I almost forget." Leon walked toward and press against Ada chest with his body and snatch the las plagas from her hand that handcuffed behind her back.

"Gotcha! " Leon showed the las plagas to Ada that he finally got it.

"Leon, I don't like this game."Ada glanced at him.

"Sorry Ada, This is what I have to do. Now tell me," Leon make approached move toward Ada. As Leon near to Ada, Ada took the opportunity to kick him in his ball. Leon stumbled back and fall onto the ground and yelling like hell.

"Ada! Ahhhhh…..you…..That's….. not Good…. ADA!"Leon still yelling at her.

"Oh Leon, I'm sorry, I don't mean to hurt , listen to me."Ada chuckled while repeat of what Leon said to her just now.

"Don't copy my word! Shit.." Leon still in pain.

"Seriously, your game is suck. And, you seem so cute." Ada said to him.

"LEON! " A woman's voice approached toward them as they turn to the voice that came from.

"Leon, are you ok?" Claire rushes toward Leon kneeled beside him. Claire placed her hand on Leon's shoulder and gently massaged with comfort .

"Who is she? Did she hurt you?" Claire stared at Ada .

"What a sweet sensation , Leon." Ada smiles

"Ada, Ada Wong." Leon answered Claire and stared at Ada.

"… Take this, Claire." Leon hand over the las plagas to Claire.

"No No, not me, Leon. The las plagas will missing in action while in my hand."Claire refused to take it from Leon.

"Alright then,"Leon smiled at Claire and placed the las plagas in his jacket's pocket. Leon got up with Claire support of wrapped around his arm.

"Ada,tell me why you are here."

"Because I love too." Ada smile.

"Why you want this las plagas?"

"hmm,Because it is a las plagas."

"Don't give me bullshit! Ada!" Leon scowled at Ada.

"She's a bad ass , Leon." Claire muttered near Leon's ear.

"Well….Maybe some other time I'll tell you."Ada said.

"What do you mean?" Leon felt confused.

Ada pull the pin from her belt. When the grenade when off, they were thrown into smoke. Ada took opportunely to rush toward Leon and stretch in his jacket to take out the las plagas .After getting what she wants, Ada fan kick both of them.

"See you around, handsome." Ada smile and took out her Grapple Gun that inside her boot and shoot toward another building.

* * *

Ada smirked and took a sip of red wine while flash back memory. Suddenly an irritating sound of her Smartphone ringing. Ada reached to her Smartphone that on the table.

"Wesker!" Ada whispered. Ada jump out of the rocking chair and pull her shirt straight to give Wesker a great view of her.

Ada slide to the left to answering her Smartphone. Wesker appeared on her screen.

"Did you get her?"Wesker straight to the point without any warm greet to her.

"Hi,ermm.. Who's the person did you want?" Ada felt confused about what Wesker means.

"Don't play games with me, Miss Wong."Wesker groaned at her.

"I'm sorry , Mr Wesker. But I really don't …"

"Claire Redfield, did you get her?" Wesker ignored explanation from Ada. Wesker doesn't like an explanation from anyone else . Especially his special agent.

"Claire? What do you mean? You never give me any order to kidnap Claire." Ada frowned and confused.

"Miss Wong."Wesker crossed his arm . "I'll be in your apartment in a minute. "

"Hey! Wait!" The screen went off. "Shit!" Ada tossed her Smartphone on her sofa. Ada got to be hurry before Wesker came.

Ada afraid of Wesker. Wesker could kill her if he wants to.

* * *

Years back, Ada failed to get the las plagas to Wesker, He visited Ada while she was sleeping. At that time, she was damn tired after coming back from a mission. Ada sleep in yearner position on the left side with hugging her teddy bear. She just likes lifeless in bed. Wesker sat the edge of her bed. He watched her sleeping and began to stroke her black hair gentle and mild. Then his hand ran through it all the way to the back of her neck. Ada felt shiver rim down her body and began to awake. Ada sensed someone beside her, she began to turn to her right. But then, Wesker began to assault her . He grabbed her by the throat and pinned on the wall. Her airway closes to begin shutting off. Ada struggled and repeated kicks Wesker into the gut. But Wesker couldn't feel anything. Ada was searching her secret weapon on her body, but she couldn't find it.

"What's the matter? Can't find your weapon? " Wesker grinned. Wesker already took all her secret weapon away from her. He knew where she hides her weapon, even in her bra.

Ada holds hard on Wesker's forearm to support her weight. Ada could see his golden eyes, he was angry at her . Wesker slowly released Ada and she fell onto the floor and coughed to get her air back.

"Wesker… What is that for?" Ada whimpered and slowly collapsing back into sitting position against the wall. Ada gently rubbed her neck where Wesker snatched her. She knew her neck have bruise while Wesker grabbed hard on her.

"This is just a warning. Next time, it won't be that easy." Wesker glanced down at her.

"I don't understand, but … You said you already forgive me just now in your office." Ada whimpered.

"Miss Wong," Wesker smiled and crouched down to cup up Ada's chin . " Just remember ,Ada. You need to pay back while someone forgive you." Wesker pushed hard as her skull hit against the wall. Ada make a yelp. Wesker glanced at Ada and walked toward the exit of Ada's apartment. Wesker sudden attack making she shivered in fear. Her heart was thumping like a horses hoot on a dirt road, it was continuous .

* * *

Ada could be assaulted or even more worse if Wesker found out Claire was sleeping in her room. Ada rushed to her bedroom and shake Claire roughly wakes her up.

"Hey! Wake up… You're going to be in trouble. Quick, in the ceiling ." Ada grabbed her arm and pull her up.

"What?" Claire confused and blinked her eyes.

"You have to go, Wesker is coming. " Ada pulls her off the bed and head to the roof.

"What! " Claire shouted and eyes wide open.

Ada took the ladder and raised to the ceiling. "Quick!" Ada pushed Claire's ass while she went up the ladder. Ada, put it back the ladder from where it came from. Ada relieved a little while.

"Ada, what are you doing?" Wesker appeared like a spirit and said.

Ada heart skips a beat.

To be continued …..


	3. Chapter 3

_Hello there, this is just my imagination ... I like to write story.. _

_so... hope you all like it ya.. :)_

_sorry for bad grammar ... _

* * *

"Ada, What are you doing?"Wesker was standing behind her. He glanced down at Ada. Ada heart skips a beat. She turn around and face her boss.

"I just… tidy my room. As you said you wanted to , I….Just….. And you don't like messy , right, Mr Wesker?" Ada hesitated .

"Sir, we found blood." Ada glanced toward the voice with shock that came from another room. Wesker seized hold of Ada's arm and check around her. Wesker noticed blood on her collar and a line wound on her neck. Wesker grabbed her by the collar

"Blood, Ada. Why are you hurt?"Wesker hissed and touched her wound . Ada pushed Wesker.

"Where is she? Ada!" Ada could practically see his golden eyes behind his dark sunglasses.

"I… don't know what you are talking about." Ada stared down his arms.

"It seem, you like to play games. Miss Wong." Wesker released her

"Oh well, Miss Wong, Let's change another topic… I want to show you something…" Wesker didn't bother about Claire anymore. He walked out of her room with his arm behind as Ada followed behind him. Ada was surprised while seeing Jill Valentine in her apartment.

"Is that you? Jill Valentine?" Ada said with surprised

"Surprise to see her?" Wesker

"Why is she here? " Ada asked

"That's none of your business, Ada. "Wesker said with a tight voice.

"Are you controlling her? With that….. Damn thing? How dare you? "Ada snapped at Wesker.

"Miss Wong, it is impolite to yelling at your own boss. Don't you feel any guilt? "

Wesker nodded at his agents, Jack Krauser and Jill Valentine.

They approached toward Ada, Ada knew what they are going to do to her. She has fanned kicks toward both of them and nimbly back flip. They make a yelp. Ada took out her gun from her waist belt and aimed at Wesker.

"Wesker! What are you trying to do with me? Why are you doing this to Jill? She's innocent! Please, Let her go! Stay right there!" Ada yelled toward Krauser and Jill while they were trying to approach her.

"Do you know what will you end up while aiming a gun at me? Miss Wong."Wesker's icy voice could kill inside her. Ada still raised up her gun at Wesker.

"Let's say, Ada. How about I brought something interesting of YOUR… Mr Kennedy to you?"

"What have you done to him!? " Ada yelling hard and cocking her gun prepared to shoot at Wesker.

Wesker using his superhuman speed to approach Ada. Ada flinched back and fall onto the floor as well as her gun. Ada was sitting on the floor with leg extended and knees slightly flexed .Her hands supported her back. Her emotion was in blank.

"What's the matter? Worried your Leon? Huh? "Wesker walked toward Ada , grabbed her by the neck and swing her toward the glass cabinet bookcase . Ada strike with facing back with full force toward the cabinet, a loud crash was heard and pieces of glasses were clinking on the floor. Ada make a loud yelp and trying to get up, but she was in pain. She couldn't get up. She knew her beautiful and smooth back turn into bruised. She was in pain. Yelled out pain. She can't even move but only stared at Wesker. Krauser shocked what Wesker do to her, and he can't do anything to help Ada. Wesker squatted beside Ada. Wesker gentle and slowly stroked Ada's black hair

"Miss Wong, as I can see, your relationship between Leon fellow wasn't that easy." Wesker said and then grabbed hard back of her neck. Ada cried out in pain as her tears streaming down her cheek.

"Crying? Don't be such a baby, Miss Wong. Let me clarify this, this is a punishment who aiming a gun at me and talk to me like that, Miss Wong. I hope you learn that from mistake." Wesker hesitated and released her.

Wesker walked pass her, searching something on her table. Ada watched he go in that way. He saw a glass and a bottle of red wine . Wesker took a bottle of red wine from the table that already drank half.

"It seems you drank too much. You should let it go with your relationship. " Wesker took her glass and drank.

"Hmm, nice wine. " Wesker love to drink wine very much. Especially the expensive one. He filled the glass with red wine and put some kind of drug into her glass and shook it gently. Ada did not know Wesker did something in her red wine. Then, Wesker placed the glass on the table and walked toward to Ada. He squatted down beside her. Ada was so scared what Wesker wanted to do with her again.

"Miss Wong, I'm sorry that what I did to you just now." Wesker cradled Ada and carried her to the sofa. Ada whimpered while Wesker carried her. Wesker sat beside her and hand out the red wine to her.

"Have some drink, Ada." Ada took the glass and drank it 2 sips to obey him.

"Drink babe drink it! " Krauser thought with evil thinking.

"Ah… Good, " Wesker smiled.

"Mr Wesker, I'm begging you. Please, Let Jill go and don't kill Leon. " Ada still holding the glass on her right and grabbed at Wesker wrist on the left.

"Ada, you have been so soft. As you wish, I'll let Leon go but, about Jill… I don't think so. " Wesker said.

"Wesker, please … Jill's family are missing her, they want her back. " Ada begged him and gently shook his hand.

Wesker said nothing and just stared at Ada. After a moment, Ada feels dizzy and tired.

"What … have you… done in my wine? Eh…" Ada grabbed hard her head . Ada was dizzy from being drugged so she spilled the glass of wine onto the floor and her glass broke and red wine splashed . Ada's head dropped on Wesker lap.

"Miss Wong. Have a good night sleep." Wesker raised up her head and gently put it down while he get up.

"By the way, Jill,check on her. And Krauser, clean up the mess."

"Yes sir!"

"Tomorrow I'll pay her a visit again. And make sure she alright."

As Wesker walked out of her apartment, Krauser life Ada into his arm in bride style and gently put her into her bed. Krauser stared at Ada bruise on her neck which Wesker grabbed her.

"Ada, Ada, Ada…You such a bad ass. Man!You seem so . Anyway, I seem to like you." Krauser smiled . Krauser rolled down his eyes and stared at Ada's breast. "Man, you are HOT too." Krauser thought and raised his Krauser forget where he was, he reached out his hand and wanted to unbutton one of Ada's button. But then, Jill gave him a hard fist on his head.

"Ouch! Hey! What's your problem? " Krauser frowned and stared at Jill. Jill pointed to the door means that want Krauser to leave.

"Alright, alright… Here you go. Miss Valentine. " Krauser move back as Jill took out the military medical cases in her bag.

"Holy shit! Jill." Krauser saw Jill took out the big cases infront of him. "Ha! Are you going to war or something? "Krauser whispered. Jill doesn't bother her.

Jill unbutton one of Ada's shirt, she turned her head and stared at Krauser. He was leaning against the doorway with his arm crossing on his chest. Krauser peeked over Ada's chest and pretend to look other side and started whistled .Jill still stared at him .

"Why don't you just say a single word? " Krauser complained . Jill still stared and stared at him.

"Stop staring at me like that. So cure… " Krauser hissed. Jill still stared at Krauser without a blink. It scares Krauser hell out.

"Alright , alright. I'll clean up the mess. " Krauser closed the door and head to the mess. "Damn it! If Jill wasn't here… She's mine! " Krauser thought.

Jill check over her once again. No bone damage. Just bruise on her back and her neck. Jill unbutton Ada's red shirt, she turned over her to face down the bed and slowly take off her shirt and unhook her black bra. A line of bruise on Ada's back. An old scar behind on her left shoulder. The old scar caused by Lord Saddler who wanted to kill Leon .

Jill took out an ice pack and placed on Ada's back. After 15 minutes , Jill used some sort of oil and massaged on Ada's back and her neck as well to prevent more bruies in her body. Ada whimpered in her sleep while Jill massaged her back. Jill walked toward the cabinet and took one of those Ada's shirt. Jill helped Ada to put on it. And make her sleep into facing down position. After done with Ada, Jill took her military medical cases and went straight to the just behind the door, take his chance to peek at Ada when Jill open the door.

"Oh Jill, why don't you get her naked?" Krauser frowned . Jill gave him a fan kick toward his head. Krauser falls onto the floor and make a loud yelp.

"RESPECT!" Jill hollered at Krauser while grabbing Krauser's collar.

"Ouch! Let go of me! Bitch!" Krauser get up and brush himself clean. " You could talk? " Krauser surprised .

Jill doesn't bother him and walk toward the exit as Krauser followed behind her and still yelling at her.

Claire still up the ceiling . She saw all the unexpected situation that happened to Ada, it makes her surprised and hated on Wesker. Claire cried while what Wesker did to Ada. She felt sorry for Ada that she didn't trust her. Claire couldn't believe that Ada still has heart on them, protecting them.

Claire makes sure they all gone then she jumped down from the ceiling. She walked toward Ada that lay on the bed, like a dead body. Claire Sit the edge of the bed and stared at her with watery eyes.

"I'm sorry , Ada. I did not know, you do this to us and against Wesker order. And in these years, we always blame on you. I could have listened to Leon. I'm… sorry, Ada. " Claire felt sympathy. Claire holds tight Ada's hand and gently touched her cheek.

Ada could sense Claire was beside her and could feel her warmness of her hand touching her cheek. Even though she has been sedated by Wesker. She still could hear what Claire was talking about. But she couldn't open her eyes and talk, and also couldn't even move a finger. The medicine was too strong enough in Ada's body. Felt lifeless.

* * *

3 hours later.

Ada woke up at 3.30 in the morning. She was still damn tired. As Ada raised up her head , she felt the pain in every part of her body. Especially her back. The last thing she remembered was sitting on the sofa with Wesker.

"Ouch!" Ada whimper.

"Are you awake?.. Oh, I'm glad that you are awake. " Claire awake by Ada's yelp. Claire was so glad and forget about everything about Ada. She hugged Ada tight.

"Stop that, Stop that! Claire. You are hurting me!" Ada hissed.

"Oh, I'm sorry. " Claire quickly released Ada. "Ada, I'm sorry. Sorry about everything."Claire grabbed Ada hand while she apologized .

"What are you talking about?" Ada confused.

"I know you are trying to protect us. And… I… always blame on you. I'm… sorry." Claire eyes were swimming with tears.

"It's ok. It's ok. " Ada smiled.

"Ada, Wesker is going to pay a visit later. I think, I should go." Claire said.

"Why Wesker …"

"He wants to make sure you are ok. That's what I heard. Alright." Claire gets up from her bed. "Take care of yourself. " Claire winked at Ada. "Anyway, Ada, thank you."

"Hey wait… now is not the time go. It's still … dark at outside, you should stay here until the sunrise , it is better to stay here now." Ada said.

"It's OK Ada. Thanks for your concerns , but I really need to go now. Thank you very much. "Claire quickly rushes out the door to avoid Ada. But Ada still don't let her go, It is dangerous at this time.

"Hey Claire! Wait! Come back here.! Not now! Claire !"Ada was yelling and trying to get up but she in pain. She couldn't .

Claire really had to go, she afraid of Wesker could hurt Ada if she was with her. Claire had no choice, her wish to stay longer with Ada .

"Ada, I'm sorry . This is a better choice to avoid Wesker to hurt you. DO take care of yourself." Claire thought as she was in the elevator.

Ada said a little prayer to guide Claire be safe while she walk and took a cab.

* * *

Midnight was a beautiful time of night. The star twinkling brightly and faint clouds briskly float by the glowing moon. The sky's color is a magnificent and deep blue. But the most peaceful thing of all is the silence that stared at is formed below. The night was still cold and stiff, Claire left her jacket at Ada's place. She cursed to herself to begin so forgetful. Claire was chilling for cold as she crossed her arm tight on her chest . Houses light was off but some of street light flicking on and off. It scared Claire off. Claire silent pray to guide her safety. At this time, some of the gang was hanging around the street , some of them high on drugs, overdose of alcohol and could do anything they want. Rob, kill, fight and even rape. This isn't a safe neighborhood for this time. Claire cursed to herself that she should be at Ada's place at this time. It was her false that began so stubborn. Claire sighed.

Claire passed by some of the dark alley . It was dark inside the alley. Claire dare not watch, she just passed by as fast as she could. Someone was at the alley, hunting for Claire . As Claire was passed by one of the alley and heard a crunch. Claire turned and before she could do anything. A muscle and strong arms wrapped around her neck and pulled her to the back behind the alley. Claire struggled and clawed at his hand but he didn't let go of her. Her heart was pounding in her chest. Then she felt something cold and metal being pushed against her neck . She froze and her heart still pounding. She heard the man chuckled and lean by her ear.

"Claire Redfield… "

To be continued…..


	4. Chapter 4

Hmmmm... A bit long... and I'm sorry for my grammar again. Anyway, I already try my best..Try to improve more..

And just a story for this resident evil.. Don't hate me ya.. hahahaha.. :)

Enjoy reading :)

* * *

"Clomp clomp clomp…"

Ada knew someone walking around her room, but she couldn't open her eyes. She was damn tired and her eyelids were heavy . She fall asleep at around 6am.

"Come on! Open my damn eyes. " Ada thought.

"Clomp clomp clomp…"

Someone walked near her bed and sit at the edge of her bed. Someone touched her forehead and gently move around her face. After a moment, Ada opened her eyes. She was shocked while a man with his dark sunglass came face to face with her. Without hesitating, Ada jerked to the side as she whimpered .

"Feeling better?" Wesker asked and watched her.

"Ya." Ada tone was flat and glanced away. As Wesker could see, she still afraid and try to avoid while he came near her. Since that night Wesker payed a visit to Ada and assaulted her. So, She might think he would hurt her one more time.

"Good. " Wesker stand up and walk toward her huge mirror that on the dressing table. Wesker watched the reflection of himself for a moment and turn to Ada's reflection.

"See me at my office at 10am. " Wesker walked toward the door and stopped by the bedroom's doorway.

"Oh by the way, Thanks for the red wine." Wesker turned to her for awhile and closed her door.

Ada sighed and her heart still pounding in her chest with a cold sweat. Ada looked at her clock that hanging on the wall.

"Holy cow! How you expect me to be ready for only half an hours with God Damn pain in my ass ? Damn it." Ada cursed Wesker.

Ada doesn't bother about her boss. She gets up slowly from her bed. Make a loud yawn and stretch her body. But then, it hurt so much while she was stretching herself. "Ouch!"

Ada walked toward the bathroom and clean up herself. Ada found out yesterday she was wearing a red collar shirt, not this pure white.

"What the hell happen yesterday?" Ada frowned. "Wesker attacked and… never mind" Ada sighed.

After a moment, she doesn't bother anymore, continued to clean herself that change into business suit as soon as possible. Grabbed her ID card on her dressing table, put on heels and went to work. Ada's apartment just about around 15 minutes to reach the umbrella department. It was already 10am, but she still on the road. Ada drove a brand new Lambroghini Aventador J, A red color sport car. That's her favorite color.

As she reached the destination, she parked her car in underground and quickly rush to the elevator to go to Wesker's office in sector 5 to report herself.

A knock came behind the door.

"Come in." Wesker said.

Ada opened the door slowly and could hear the creepy sound from the door. Wesker's eyes keep on the computer screen as Ada stared at him. There were two bodyguards standing beside him were stared at Ada. Just like man in black suit. One of the guy with long graying hair pulled back in a ponytail. And the other guy had a mustache and of them were muscular and cool.

"I'm… here to report myself to you,Mr Wesker. " Ada took a deep breath .

"You are late, Miss Wong." Wesker snorted and eyes on the computer screen.

"I'm… sorry, but I really … try my best to come over here. I…" Ada tries to explain .

Wesker suddenly slammed his fist on his table. Ada's heart skips a beat.

"Take this! I want this report today." Wesker ordered her and continued staring at his computer screen.

Ada nodded and walk toward his desk and took the report. She turn around and head for the exit.

"Hold on a second, Miss Wong" Ada froze. Wesker stomped toward Ada.

"It is impolite without a thank you, Miss Wong." Wesker whispered into her ear as he gently touched her shoulder from behind.

Ada closed her eyes tight and wait for Wesker to hit or choked her.

"I want… an apologize. Miss Wong." Wesker stopped to touch her but still stand behind her.

Without hesitating, Ada turn to face Wesker "I'm sorry , Mr Wesker." Ada bent her head while apologized.

"I hope you change your Wong. Now, Get out of my office. " Wesker smiled and head toward his desk.

"Thanks Mr Wesker. "

Ada silently walked out of his office and shut the door slowly. Ada sighed . As Ada headed to her office same floor as Wesker, she noticed her door slide open. Someone in her office. Ada took out her handgun from her waist belt and stand by while her report was under her arm. As she near the doorway, she pushed gently with her left hand and aiming with her handgun, just in case something happens. As Ada saw someone with red hat was sitting on her office chair with facing behind .

"Show yourself before I shoot you!" Ada shouted.

"Welcome back, sweety." The man turned his chair and give a warm greet. It was Jack Krauser.

"Krauser…" Ada lower her gun and gazed at Krauser. "What the hell are you doing in my office? " Ada barked and walked near to her office chair to tidy the mess on her desk. Krauser stared her up and down.

"Hey,hey . Easy sweety. I just … you know, miss you so much. " Krauser smiled . He touched Ada cheek as he stood up . Ada swat it away and pushed him hard back to the chair.

"Wow… come to me babe.." Krauser purred and open wide his arm.

"Look Krauser, I don't have time to listen to your 'sugar' talk. Could you please get your ass out of here and get back to your own work?" Ada glanced at him.

"I'm so bored .You know? Wesker didn't order me something to do. Well, could you please let me stay over here? I won't give you trouble.. I promised. And I will make some coffee for you." Krauser wrapped around Ada's shoulder and rubbed her arm.

"Get… Off… your… damn… hand… away… from… me… Before I… " Ada bluntly . Krauser quickly released her. Ada sat on the her office chair and do her damn report that order from Wesker.

"Alright, alright" Krauser kept away from Ada a distance. "But at least let me stay here. I'm sick of Jill Valentine. "Jill Valentine…" It echoed in Ada's mind as her pen dropped from her hand.

"She's deaf and dumb all the way, but then, yesterday night was a surprising situation,you know? She shouted at me while I was touching you…"

"You …what?" Ada jerked her head up.

"Oh, I mean touch….. You… oh… noting… noting…" Krauser tried to explain and move back off from Ada.

"You… what?!" Ada flinched off from her chair.

"Noting , noting…Just nothing. "

"You scumbag! What had you done to me? You remove my clothes? "Ada shouted and pinned him on the wall.

"No, No… I didn't do anything. Is true! "Krauser tried to push away from where Ada grabbed him.

"Ada, for God sake! I didn't touch you. Seriously..Is was Jill who changing your clothes. I didn't do anything to you. It's Jill… " Krauser explained.

Suddenly, someone cleared his throat at the doorway. Ada and Krauser head turned to the door. Ada quickly released Krauser as she saw Wesker at the doorway.

"What is this? A fight again? Huh? Haven't you two got punished? Did you two want to get punished again? I'm so welcome. " Wesker barked and crossing his arm on his muscular chest.

Ada and Krauser stay in silence and shaking their head.

"Krauser! Get your document on my desk, and I want today." Wesker ordered.

"Yes sir!" Krauser walked pass Wesker and head to Wesker office. Ada stared at Krauser while he walked away.

"Miss Wong,What are you staring at? Get back to work! " Wesker ordered.

"Yes Sir." Ada sat back her chair and facing down at her work and she remembered about Jill Valentine as Krauser just mention about it.

"Wait..Mr. Wesker." Ada said and stood up from her chair.

"What?"

"Jill Valen…"

"Ada, you should learn not bother other people personal thing." Wesker hissed

"But, she's my friend. "Ada said.

Wesker walked away from her office and slammed the door behind him. Ada sighed and continued to do her report.

"Claire…" Ada muttered.

* * *

"Have you seen my sister?" Chris snapped on his phone.

"Nope, I'm sorry sir. But we found something interesting sir."

"What is it?" Chris listened carefully.

"We hack into Umberalla facility security camera. We saw a woman dragged Claire into a car at parking lot last night. But we did not know where they came from, "

"A woman ?" Chris echoed. "How is she looks like?"

"According to the figure, short black hair, wearing a red collar shirt. Oh… and she is an Asian. "

"Ada Wong." Chris croaked and tighten his fist.

"Sir, I'll send you a copy of her. "

"Alright, thanks."Chris hangs up and slammed his phone on his on his chair and waiting for his men to send the copy. After a moment, a picture of Ada Wong who dragged Claire appeared on his computer screen.

"Ada Wong. "Chris squinted at his computer screen.

"Ada Wong?" Leon was beside of Chris, staring at the computer screen. "What is she doing? Huh?"

"Claire was missing since last night, I haven't seen her until now. We suspect Ada. She is the one who kidnaps Claire." Chris said.

"Seriously? Why is she doing that? That's impossible. " Leon couldn't believe Ada would do that.

"Leon, I know you have some sensation toward Ada. This picture isn't fake, it is from the umbrella facility. "

"The Umbrella? " Leon was surprising.

"Yup. Wesker is the leader of that facility. And that's mean … "

"Ada is working with Wesker. " Leon said with a flat tone.

"Leon," Chris tapped on Leon shoulder. "I'm sorry, we need to capture Ada Wong."

Leon nodded and walked away sadly .

"Hey Leon…" Chris shouted.

"I'm alright" Leon put his thump up and smile at him . Turning back and headed to the exit .

Leon sighed. He went to the cafeteria to buy some coffee and head to his office. Leon swinged open the wooden door and moving in the shut the door behind him and leaned against the wooden door and drink a sip of coffee. Later on, headed over to his desk and stared at his damn paperwork. but he isn't concentrated on his paperwork, he was thinking about Ada although his eyes stared at his paperwork. He remembered he kissed her since Ada took away the las plagas and escaped with her grapple gun.

* * *

"Ahhhhh…" Ada flies kick toward Leon while she throw the grenade on them. Leon unaware that Ada would attack them with her foxy trick.

Leon and Claire felt like a coconut that fall from the tree. It hurt them so much.

"See you around, handsome. " Leon could hear Ada used her grapple gun and escaped.

"No, Ada! Wait.. Damn it! " Leon punched the floor with frustrated.

As the smoke went off by the blowing wind, Leon slowly stood up and brushed his jacket and straighten it while Claire coughed badly on the floor.

"Are you alright?" Leon rush toward to Claire and helped her up the floor.

"Ya.. *cough* *cough* Who the hell is she? And how the hell did she get out of handcuffs? " Claire gently taps her chest while coughing.

"She's a sly. A sly as a sexy fox. Damn it! " Leon tightens his fist.

"What fox? Huh? Hey… What's that? " Claire looked confused as she pointed her finger near the pole.

Leon walked slowly and lidded gaze. As he crouched and pick the key on the floor.

"You really a sly, Ada. How the hell did you take away my key? "Leon picks up the key and raised up to the same level of his eyes. He smiled and shake his head .

* * *

Leon drank another sip of coffee and smiled.

"Ada, Ada. I really miss you that time." Leon drank another sip. "And why did you kidnap Claire?" Leon put down his coffee mug and leaned against his chair. "I need to find Ada before Chris . Chris would kill anybody while he couldn't control his anger, included Ada." Leon sighed and stretched his head "Oh Ada, what have you done. You are in trouble now. " Still stretching his head.

* * *

"Hey, sweetheart. It's lunch time."Krauser opened the door with a sudden and nearly cause Ada's chicken heart jumped out of her skin while she fully concentrate on her work.

"You know, Krauser. Sometime I really hate you. " Ada slammed her paperwork on the table.

"Oh? Hate me? Why ?" Krauser felt confused.

"You are still acting like a child . Could you please knock before coming in? Damn you , Krauser" Ada cursed.

"Please Ada,It is lunch time. Working time is over,so, let it go. Why should I have to knock? Damn you, Ada." Krauser smile. Ada stared at him and wish to slap him on his face and kick him as well. But she can't , she promised to Wesker 'you shall neither fight nor kill Krauser.' Even Krauser did promise that.

Ada and Krauser always have a few mild of altercation. Just like a little lover quarrel all the time. But Krauser likes to make trouble for her and Ada would try to avoid but fail . Last time, they even fought with knives or even guns. No one could stop them, only Albert Wesker could cut off their fight.

* * *

_Just a few months back, Ada and Krauser fight over a coffee mug. At first, it is Krauser, he's the one who was mixing the coffee but then, Ada snatched from him and took a little sip and thanks Krauser for making coffee. At that time, Krauser was in a hell mood. No one could mess with him. He warned Ada and wanted the coffee mug back .But Ada refused to give it to Krauser. That's their little fight began. Kicking and punching in the cafeteria. Making the mess in the cafeteria and the workers quickly rush out. But the coffee mug still untouched on the , the one who helps them was badly injured and no one could stop them as they were professional fighters in this facility. Suddenly, a solid hand snatched them with a full speed into their neck and pinned on the wall .They make a loud yelp when their back skull against the wall._

_"Do I ever told you two not to fight with each other?" Wesker hollered and released them. "See me in my office NOW." Wesker yelled._

_As they get the punishment from Wesker. Having wrestled with Wesker was not a very good idea. They were badly injured until admitted to the hospital. That is why they control not to step in with each other._

* * *

"Alright? Fine! I'm hungry. " Ada walked pass Krauser and stop. A memory back between Ada and Krauser were quarrelling just now. Ada turned around and faced Krauser.

"We haven't done yet just now. Are you sure you didn't touch me?" Ada grabbed his collar .

"Hey, easy, sweetheart. I swear to God , I didn't touch you or remove your sexy clothes . I swear!" Krauser said.

"Alright, then prove it to me! " Ada shouted and pinned him in the doorway.

"How am I proving it to you? Jill is deaf and dumb . Anyway, only Jill and I are in your apartment. Oh, sweety Ada. I swear to you. Please, release me. I don't want to admit to hospital because of your damn clothes." Krauser gently grab Ada's arm and pull back. Ada finally released him.

"If you lie to me, you're DEAD man." Ada pushed him hard on his chest , turned around and began heading the hallway once more for the elevator.

"I won't be a dead man, don't worry sweet heart. " Krauser smiled and followed behind her, smirking as he stared at her hips sway.

"Hey sweet Ada," Krauser caught up on beside Ada. "I'm in a good mood."

"So?" Ada interrupted while pressing the button down of elevator.

"Hey,hey… Don't hate me,Ada. Let me treat you later." Krauser smiled

"You mean you pay?" Ada turns to face him with a surprised action.

"Uhmm.. Of course, sweety." Krauser said.

"Oh," Ada approached Krauser. "Thank you so much, darling." Ada gently touched his cheek as the elevator door slid open.

"Hehe… Your welcome."

In the cafeteria,everyone busy taking their food . As Krauser and Ada took the food, they walk toward the cafeteria table and eat together. After a moment, Krauser noticed Jill walk passed them, he quickly calls out her name while his food still in his mouth.

"JILL! "

"Hey, you are disgusting! " Ada saw the chewing food spit out from Krauser mouth.

Jill forzed and turn around from where the voice came from.

"Hey, Jil… won't you mind joining us?" Krauser smiled.

Jill walked toward them and sat silently without a word coming out of her mouth.

"Say Jill, could you please talk something? " Krauser stared at Jill. Jill was eating and didn't even bother him. "See,Ada. I will be pissed off when partner with her."Krauser shook his head and continued eating.

Ada watched Jill eating and saw some kind of spider on her chest.

"What's that? " Ada pointed at Jill chest.

"Oh, that is a remote control P30." Krauser murmured.

"P30? " Ada asked.

"Yup, it will possessing quick agility and super strength on her. " Krauser put a hotdog into his mouth.

"I see. Seriously? Why she didn't attack me well on last night? "Ada confused.

"Please Ada, common sense. You are women, she doesn't deal with women."Krauser rolled his eyes.

"Oh….." Ada nodded and stretched out her hand wanted to touch the P30 on Jill chest.

"Hey, NO!" Krauser shouted.

Krauser was too late to stop Ada. A huge hand grasped on Ada wrist .

"What are you trying to do Miss Wong?" Wesker glanced at Ada. Ada looked up at Wesker with full of shock.

"No,Mr Wesker… I… " Ada tried to pull back her hand, but Wesker grabbed her too hard .

All when quiet in the cafeteria while everyone in cafeteria looked at their direction.

"Don't you try anything Wong." Wesker tighten her wrist.

Ada quickly grabbed Wesker arm to make him released her. But Wesker still hold her tight.

"Mr Wesker, you are hurting me. Please.. " Ada whimpered.

Out of the sudden, Jill grabbed Wesker arm and stared at him.

"Oh, Miss Valentine, what are you trying to do? Helping her?" Wesker whispered.

"Release her! " Jill snapped. Krauser back off.

"It seems you are trying to against me, Miss Valentine. " Wesker smirked and took out the remote control from his pocket coat and push some of the buttons, making Jill released him and yelled out of pain . Meanwhile Wesker's bodyguard walked toward them. As Jill struggled and fell on the floor.

"No! Please don't hurt Jill. Stop it!" Ada yelled at Wesker as Wesker glanced at Ada .

"This is what she get, Ada." Wesker pulled Ada near to him. "If you try to destroy anything from me, I'll kill you! Got it!?" Wesker whispered near Ada's ear and pushed her down the floor. Ada whimpered.

After a moment, Jill went into silent. As Ada turn to her and rushed over Jill.

"Jill! Jill! " Ada shook Jill's shoulder to wake her up.

One of the bodyguard pulled away from Jill and grabbed Ada's arms behind her as Ada yelling Jill's name. Wesker cupped up Ada's cheek and make her face him.

"What's the matter? Sympathetic toward Jill?" Wesker smiled and walked away.

The bodyguard released Ada and dragged Jill to the exit.

"Hey,hey, are you alright?" Krauser rushed to Ada .

"Yup, thanks. It is my fault" Ada said sadly.

Ada head toward the exit without saying a word and left Krauser and her food alone. Krauser just sighed and stared at her sadly.

Ada went to her office and continued doing her report . Ada had done her report about 10pm , raised up from her chair, took the document that Wesker wanted. Walking toward the switch and switch it off with her middle finger. Pitch black in her office, no one could know what you are doing in this pitch black office. She headed toward to Wesker's office. Gave a gentle knock on the door and open it slowly.

"Good evening, ," Ada walked toward to his desk and gave him the report. "I'm done." Ada smiled.

Wesker took the report from her. "Hmmm… prefect, Ada. You have done a very good job. Not bad." Wesker praised her. Ada just gave him a sweet smile.

"Alright, you could go now. Good night. Miss Wong" Wesker put her report aside and stared at his computer.

"Thank you and good night ,Mr. Wesker." Ada turn around and exit Wesker office. Ada stood behind the door. "Wow, That was close. " Ada smiled and headed to the parking lot…

TO BE COUNTINUE …. :)


	5. Chapter 5

_As I said again, sorry for my poor grammar. I know still have mistake.. review the mistake to me, so that i could learn from mistake.. thanks :)_

_And I would like to thanks someone that review my story, I felt very excited that you like my story, it always make me feel in good mood while write this story. I really appreciate it._

_It seem, I really obsessed with Ada Wong.. That's what my friend said.. hahaha..._

_Well, I really like her in action scene. Hope you all like it :)_

* * *

Claire whimpered as she woke up. She found herself lying on the solid cold cement . Got up in sitting position make her felt dizzying .She grabbed her head and shut her eyes tight. Took a deep breath to control her pain. After a moment, she slowly opened her eyes and scanning around her.

"Where the hell am I" Claire said to herself.

Her surroundings were walls and steel door, 2 metal chair fall on sideway, it's like for prisoner living place. It was dark and only a light that hanging on the ceiling. Just like in the movie , terrorists who capture someone and place them into this prison cell. Claire stood up and walk toward the steel door and clung her fist.

"Let me out!" Claire was yelling and repeating punching the door. No one answered her. Claire yelled as hard as she could, but nothing happen.

Claire tired of yelling over the steel door, she took a metal chair and sat quietly. Try to flash back her memory that had happen last night while she was leaving Ada's apartment. She only remember someone attacked her from behind and whisper her name and then a sharp needle pierced into her neck . As the man released her, she stumbled forward, feeling dizzy and crawling on the floor. Her vision blurred then cleared, then blurred again. She felt very sleepy and whisper Chris's name for help. Claire couldn't take it anymore as falling into unconsciousness. She couldn't know what happen while she in unconscious.

"What had happen next? Damn it!" Claire crused and buried her face in her hand.

Suddenly the steel door turned her head to the direction where was the door is. Claire could see a silhouette slowly approached to her, she couldn't see who was that, but could sense is a tall guy. Claire stood up and move the guy walked toward the brightest area, Claire nearly jumps out of her skin.

"Wes…ker…" Claire whispered.

"We meet again, Claire." Wesker stopped by the light and stared at Claire. As Claire make sure she was far away from Wesker, just in case his sudden attacked.

"What do you want from me?" Claire angrily said.

"Well, " Wesker crossed her arm on his muscular chest. "It's kind of fun to watch how your lovely brother been worried about you"

"You can't threaten him by using me! " Claire shouted.

"Well, let's see about it. " Wesker smirked . Two guards went in while Wesker cleared his throat.

"What are you going to do to me?" Claire shouted as the guards approached her.

"Back off!" Claire grabbed the metal chair and smashed around to avoid the guards come near her. "Leave me alone! Noooo!"

Wesker just stood there and laughing.

* * *

Ada sighed ,head and hand resting on the steering . Ada stared at her wrist where Wesker gripped on her. Light black on her wrist as it already bruised.

"Why you have such a strong strength on you?" Ada mused and took another sighed. "You could kill me anytime…and… I really don't like what you did or lying to me. "Ada started her car and drove off.

Ada drove alone in the night. The night was damn quite and peaceful . All the shop were close except for pub or on the street. As Ada was stopped by the traffic light, a gang of motorist passed by and stopped by Ada. Ada saw them started with horny in their eyes. Ada just rolled her eyes and disgusting feeling on them. As the traffic turn into green, Ada drive in high speed to avoid them.

"Hey, she hot! " one of the gang said.

"Yup. Let's catch up with her."

A gang of motorist followed Ada. 4 motorcycle with 8 of them. After a moment, Ada had to stopped by the traffic light again.

"Damn it! " Ada frustrated with the traffic light.

The gang of motorist suddenly stopped in front of Ada's car.

"Well, seem like they want a game." Ada smiled and went down from her drive seat. Ada gently closed her car door.

"Oh hello sexy" they parked in front of Ada's car and went down from motor to keep close and surrounded Ada.

"Could you all please… move your vehicle? " Ada crossing her arm.

"Hold on chick, let's having fun tonight. " one of them grabbed Ada's arm from behind.

"Get off me! "Ada shouted and swing away from where he grabbed.

Ada couldn't use her gun to point at them, because they are human, not zombies. Ada had to deal with them without weapon .

"Hell yeah, babe. " The same guy that grabbed her who slapped on Ada's butt. Ada turned around and glared at him. After that tighten her fist and punched into his face hard .

"Hey!" one of them shouted and grabbed on Ada's shoulder.

That's a good chance to attacked him. Ada grabbed his hand hard and flip him over her back. He fell hard onto the floor and make a loud still hurt on her back, but she had to bear hard to deal with them.

"Two down. " Ada smiled and make a front flip as her hands press on that guy's stomach who lying on the floor while her foots kick off another 2 of guys's chin. They fall from their back and hit their head hard.

"Four down." Ada slowly stand up and turn her back to face the other four of them. Between one of them who blonde hair pulled out the a gleaming knife in his pocket, slashing around and turned 180 degrees in his right hand to show that he was good in using knife.

"Bitch, you see that?" the blonde hair guy laugh.

Ada make a step back. The blonde hair guy stabbed toward Ada direction as Ada dodged to her side and gripped his arm . Ada twisted his hand as he exclaimed. Ada dodged her head and released him as the blonde guy use his left fist to swing toward Ada. An open wound on Ada right arm while the blonde guy slashed her with full whimpered and make a front flip again to kick that blonde guy off as he was behind her. Without hesitation,Ada never realized a muscular guy involuntary sweep kick toward Ada gut and causing her hit hard on her back against her car. Ada yelled out pain and fall onto the floor. Ada whimper and crawling on the floor.

"So, are you just pretending or what?" the muscular guy barked. Ada try her best to get up , but then the muscular guy stuck his leg out ,shoving her to the ground with his foot. Ada whimper as the muscular guy ground his shoes onto Ada's back.

"Well,well… It seem I have to thank someone who did to you. " the muscular guy smiled. He took out a pistol and pointed at Ada's head. "Any last word? Bitch?" the muscular guy smiled.

I don't want to die here. Not in stranger's hands. Ada though.

"Killing me, you get noting." Ada retorted.

"Oh ya, that's right. " the muscular guy released her from his foot and put his pistol back. Two of his gang grabbed tight on Ada's arm and raised her up. The muscular guy cupped on her cheek and smell of her scent. "hmmmm…" the muscular guy began to stroke her short black hair gentle and mild.

"Don't touch me!" Ada shouted and struggled.

The muscular guy began excited while Ada struggled and shouted. His hand slowly went through back of her neck,she felt uncomfortable while shiver rim down her body and then touching her butt. He was trying to molesting her with her scent.

The muscular guy stopped and dug into his pocket , then flicked his wrist. Ada caught the glint of blade again.

"You are not scare of this?" The muscular guy asked mildly. "It seem you just went though this with my friend. " the muscular guy smiled. He pressed a cold switchblade against her throat. Ada gasped.

"Let's having fun, babe." The muscular guy began to cut off one of the button of Ada's shirt. The muscular guy stopped. "Anything else to say?"

"Of course,YES."

Without hesitated ,Ada twisted her arm and grabbed the two guy's arm who caught her with their hands. Ada supported her weight to kick off the muscular guy on his face. The muscular guy jerk off and fall onto the ground. Ada then use all her strength to pull them together and hit each other's head. They released her and yelled out drove over her car and began to run.

" Get that fucking bitch! "The muscular guy shouted and began to got up.

8 of them were on weapon, Metal pole, baseball bat and something metal. Ada ran with no direction, going through the alley and off the alley. It was dark at the alley, no street light or even moonlight. No matter how many turn she took, they still followed her each and every move. The moment she ran, Ada make a phone call for Wesker that she was in damn serious trouble,but no one answered her. So, she had to deal all by herself. She cut into another back alley, cursed out loud when she saw a dead but layered brick before her. Ada skidded to a halt before her momentum could drive her into the wall. As she was searching her grapple gun but then, she realized that her toy was in the car.

"Now what? Toy run away from me? Damn it!" Ada cursed to herself.

Ada needed to do something to get away. But there too many of them with weapon. Ada couldn't deal with them as she was still injure.

"Well, is a nice place to have fun here." The muscular guy chuckled and a metal pole in his hand. "You guys stay here, let me fuck this bitch."The muscular guy wipe off his blood that on his lips and throw away the metal pole.

The way was blocked and instead, her body trembled as only he muscular guy approached he took a step forward,she took a step backward. A few more distance, Ada would be against the wall.

Ada stopped while the muscular guy came near her. Ada attacked him using her fist punch. But then,Ada only feel his hand grip her arm and twisted to the side and grabbed by her shoulder with another hand. Raised her up and knee her into her gut. Ada choked out pain and still bowl down position while holding her gut. The muscular guy carried Ada and throw toward the wall. Ada yelled out pain as her back hit again.A trail of warm blood that crusted at the corner of her lips.

"I'm strong." The muscular guy smile. He took out his gun and aimed at Ada head.

"I think we're done here,bitch." muscular guy cocked his gun and prepare to pull the trigger.

Ada stared at him with suffer for a moment. Then Ada shut her eyes tight while waiting for him to shoot it never came to her. Ada couldn't realize what had happen, a loud sound of smash happened as Ada could feel liquid raining on her body but couldn't see what was that liquid is. It was quite after a moment, Ada felt confusing about but then she could smell the blood, it was so disgusting and it was like salt mix with metal. As Ada looked up , she saw their head were inside the wall . Already smashed like pancake and seem hanging on the flow like a waterfall down to the wall .It was horrible scene ever. Ada was so scare that she will end up like them. Ada facing down and cover up her head on the ground. Pretending dead.

Ada could scene someone leaned down beside her. Gentle grabbed by her arm and try to pick her up.

"No!" Ada struggled and hit someone .

"Hey! What's your problem? " Krauser shouted at her.

"Krauser? I'm glad you here" Ada hugged Krauser.

"Hey! Let go off

me,you are dirty! " Krauser pushed Ada away from smile at him. Krauser noticed one of Ada's button was gone and exposed her chest

"Well Ada sweety," Krauser pick her up and grabbed her arm to face him " did they…" Krauser gently open wide her collar to see what colour she was wearing. "Rape you?"

Ada felt Krauser's hand was touching her clenched his arm and pushed him away.

"I'm not in the mood to play games with you! Don't piss of me! " Ada angrily stared and walked pass Krauser.

As Ada walked away from the alley, she felt dizzy and let herself fall forward . Wesker being caught her on his arm. But Ada did not know who was that. One of his arm , warm and comfortable while wripped on Ada shoulder. Ada felt his hands were wet and sticky with blood, dizzy and blurry in her sight . Ada whimpered and collapsed in Wesker arm.

* * *

Chris was siting on the chair silently in his office. It was just 9 in the morning. Missing his little beloved sister that suspected Ada Wong who kidnap her. Chris hate to deal with women, expecially the smart ass. It is hard to capture Ada Wong, and never capture Ada Wong before. Ada Wong's profile was unknown. No fingerprint of her and none any trace of her. It was like Ada Wong was a ghost. Chris was also suspected Ada Wong is working for Albert Wesker. Only Albert Wesker could help Ada Wong to get out from crime.

"What is the relationship between Albert Wesker and Ada Wong? " Chris thought and stared picture of Ada Wong and Albert Wesker.

"And you! " Took Ada Wong picture. "What have you done to Claire. If anything happen to Claire, I'll kill you! " Chris stared at Ada Wong's picture.

A gentle knock came toward the door.

"Come in." Chris slammed hard Ada Wong's picture on his desk.

A female, with sexy business suit came in.

"Sir, a BSAA agent that from Africa wants to meet you."

"Africa? Alright. Call him in."

"But sir, is a woman."

"Oh, a woman? Interesting. Call her." Chris smile and crossing his finger.

"Yes sir."

As the female walked back to the door, she greeted politely the BSAA agent

"This way madam."

"Thank you" The BSAA agent thanked her.

As the women walked in, she gave a sweet smile to Chris.

"Chris Redfield. My name is Sheva Alomar…..."

**To be continue….**


	6. Chapter 6

**_I know something wrong here... I felt sleepy while writting this story.. sorry ya... _**

**_please forgive me.. :)_**

**_Oh well.. hope you all enjoy my story.. and i also hope that you all understand my story.. _**

**_and..._**

**_sorry for bad grammar.. :) _**

_**Please review ya :)**_

* * *

"Mr Chris Redfield, my name is Sheva Alomar,I'm from Aficra. Nice to meet you" Sheva purred and gave Chris a grin. Her right hand was held vertically toward Chris.

"Nice to meet you, Miss Alomar." Chris held Sheva's hand tight and greeted warmly to her. "Please have a seat."

"Thanks, and you could call me Sheva. "

"Welcome, Call me Chris will be comfortable. By the way, how did you…."Chris asked.

"I was transfer by the BSAA agent, Josh Stone. He wants me to assign to work with you, and with your experience is very good enough." Sheva smiled.

"Oh,don't said that, I just doing my job well." Chris grained. "Well, how is Josh?"

"He's good, but still flirting with some girls." Sheva chuckled.

"Oh man, still using his old trick. " Chris laughed.

"That's Josh, no one could beat his 'sugar' talk." As Sheva laughed , she saw two photographs of a man and a woman. "May I ask who are they?" Sheva pointed with her thumb.

"Oh this?" Chris raised the photographs. "This is Ada Wong, " handed the photo to Sheva. "We suspect that she involve with a kidnapping case. " Sheva raised her eyebrowns.

"And this, is Albert Wesker." Handed the photo to Sheva. "He is the one who betraying me while in cop."

"Betray? How?" Sheva asked.

"Let's say, killing our partner while in a huge mission." Chris crossed his arm on her chest.

"Wow, That was… surprise. And is he also involve with kidnapping case ?"

"I think so, maybe. But I confirm that, she, Ada Wong, working with this man, Albert Wesker. " Chris said as he got up from his desk. "You know, a few months back, I assumed that Wesker was dead, but I was wrong." Chris rolled his eyes.

"Dead? And are you sure about that he is still alive?" Sheva confused and her eyes rolled where Chris was going"

"I believe that, my partner, Jill Valentine,still alive. We fail to search Wesker and hers body. So, they are still alive. " Chris said as he sat on the edge desk.

"Hmmm, I see. A moment ago you mentioned about kidnapping case. Who's the victim." Sheva asked.

Chris sighed and closed his eyes.

"Claire Redfield. They kidnap my sister." Chris said sadly.

"I'm… sorry, Chris." Sheva stood up gave him a comfort rub on his shoulder .

"It's ok, I know something will happen to my sister due to my job." Chris sighed. "I have to find my sister."

"It is good that to have a partner ." Sheva smiled.

"Yup, thanks to you, Sheva." Chris gentle taped her shoulder.

"Welcome. " Sheva smiled. "Oh well, do you have information about Ada Wong and Wesker? " Sheva asked.

"The biggest problem is, Ada Wong seem like a ghost. All of her were unknown. Damn it!" Chris hissed.

"What?" Sheva frowned. "How could this happen? " Sheva asked.

"She a spy, A professional spy never left any trace, even her fingerprint. And my team, they are searching for Ada Wong since few months now, involve in kidnapping case." Chris sighed.

"Few months? Wow, What did she do few months back?"

"She killed my teams back in Edonia and caused them to become monster. God damn it! And that is the first time I met her. I though she a victim back in Edonia. I was wrong, very wrong." Chris clinged his fist and punched onto the desk. "And I though she was already dead. How could she alive? And she is the most wanted woman to me."

"I heard before something had happen in 's ok Chris, I'll help you find her." Sheva smiled.

* * *

There was a feeling of numbness creeping over Ada and surrounding sound became muffled, as through wrapped in cotton wood. Sensation were what she could only describe as 'woody' and her body was becoming heavier and heavier, weighing her down until her knees buckled and landed her face down on the floor. Ada confused brain frantically tried to explain not only where she was, but what actually happened. Slowly to dimness and silence which surrounding her began to clear but not clear she could see were white and clean and was lying on the floor. Ada blurry saw a man and a woman,wearing a white lab coat, discussing and agueing to each is About her? Or something else. Ada could not speak or move any of her muscle. The sensation, just like more than dream. After a moment, Ada noticed someone carried her and put her on the chair.

"You disobey me! Ada! " Simmon grabbed and pulled Ada's hair.

Ada was confused and skip a beat while Simmon shouted out of a sudden.

"It seem, the world will blame you. Ada. " Carla whispered near Ada's ear.

"Ada, you and I, we're destined together." Simmon cupped up Ada's chin.

Ada make a whimper .

"You are mine! Every inch of you belongs to me! " Simmon shouted and echoed all around the place.

Ada founded herself was tied onto a chair. Long spiked wire was tied to Ada's both wrists against the chair. Blood that from her wrist, flowing down through her palms and down her finger. Warm and fresh blood dripped onto the floor .Ada vision became blurry and light headed. Ada couldn't remember why she was here.

"How could you…" Ada tried to talk, but nothing came out from her mouth.

"Shhhh…. I know what you want to say." Carla wrapped Ada's lips with her palm.

"Don't be surprised , dear heart. Is the virus, who save us from the dead. " Carla hugged behind her. "And Ada, we will be gentle to you"

"Don't worry,Ada. I'll be gentle." Simmon laughed and took a blue liquid syringe in his white lab coat.

Ada felt nervous while Simmon took out the syringe. Ada struggle and wanted to shout out loud, but Carla shut her up. Ada's tears rolling down her cheek and felt much pain on her wrist.

"You will be alright, my dear. Don't cry. You just… becoming one of them. " Carla whispered and gentle scroll Ada's hair . Carla tore Ada's sleeve and exposed her fair and lovely skin. Carla grabbed her arm hard as Simmon came near to Ada with a blue liquid syringe in his hand.

"Ada, I want you by my side. My beautiful creation, and why cant you understand me?My Love for you?!" Simmon angrily Simmon palm stuck across Ada's face and the force make she turned her head.

"You're disgusting . I'm not your damn fucking creation." Ada yelled out from all her strange.

"Look at me,Ada! Yes. Yes! Look at me." Simmon cupped Ada's chin to force her facing at Simmon. Ada was scared, her life would end if they syringe in her and she would never see Leon ever again.

"This is what you get while disobey me! " Simmon stuck the syringe into Ada's arm.

"Nooooo! " Ada shouted.

* * *

"Nooooooooo! Let go of me! Noooooo" Ada repeated shouted. The nurses grabbed and pinned hard on Ada to avoid her hurting herself.

"Hey, what's going on to her? Getting raped or something?" Krauser asked and watched her.

"Krauser, watch what you are saying." Wesker glanced at him.

"Sir, we need your help." the doctor said and grabbed a liquid syringe.

"Put away the syringe. She don't need that." Wesker croaked and walked toward her bed. "Let me handle this." Wesker said to the nurses .

As the nurses let go of her, Wesker quickly grabbed Ada.

"Krauser! " Wesker shouted.

"Aiya sir! " Krauser helped Wesker to pinned Ada onto her bed. Ada still shouting and struggling and mention about Simmon.

"Who's Simmon?" Krauser asked but no one answered him.

Wesker's rough hand smacked Ada's cheek after smack, Ada woke. Tears dropped onto her pillow once she opened her eyes. Ada stared at Wesker's sunglasses with shocked.

"Ada, are you alright?" Krauser asked.

Ada rolled her eyes toward Krauser. 2 men were pinned on Ada. Ada whimpered and trying to move back.

"Get away from me!" Ada saw a doctor with a liquid syringe and shouted at the doctor. "Let me go! I don't want to be a monster .Ahhhh… Please, let me go…."

"Ada, Ada! Calm down!" Wesker yelled at her. "Look at me, look at me, look at me!" Wesker grabbed Ada's chin to face him. "Everything will be alright , Stay calm. You are safe here,in this umbrella infirmary. You are not becoming a monster. Don't worry."

Ada stopped struggle as Wesker gently stroked her hair.

"Don't worry, sweet Ada, you are in a safe place." Krauser smiled and released her.

"Sir, I…. I did't do anything wrong. Please… don't hurt me. Please… let go of me." Ada grabbed Wesker's hand tightly. As Ada remembered the moment when Wesker stroked her hair, he will attack or assaulted her.

Wesker laughed "Silly girl" Wesker released her and stared at Krauser. "Krauser, keep an eye on Miss Wong." Wesker looked at Ada for a moment and walked away from the room. Doctor and nurses followed Wesker.

As only Krauser and Ada in the room, Krauser chucked and sat on the sofa.

"What are you laughing at?" Ada stared at Krauser.

"Sweet Ada, we know each other for a long time. Just know your reaction give me a surprise." Krauser crossed his arm.

"What you are talking about?" Ada said.

"Well Ada, you never afraid of everything. Such as monster, ghost, zombie, gangster, insect , animal…."

"Could you just straight to the point?" Ada interrupted and rolled her eyes.

"Alright, say Ada, you are afraid of Wesker, don't you?" Krauser smiled.

Ada stared at him and remain silent. After a moment, she looked away from Krauser and slowly turned her body to sideways. Ada whimpered while sprint her back.

"I understand. Say Ada, What nightmare do you have? Is someone rape you? " Krauser chucked.

"Go to hell, Krauser."

Ada was staring at her wrist. Just only bruised on it that cause by Wesker. No cut or blood around her. Ada was confusing about the dream. Simmon and Carla were already dead, and they still hunt her down against haters of her? Ada though.

"Easy sweet Ada. I was just joking." Krauser still chucked. "And Ada, who was Simmon that you just mention about?"

"Long Story." Ada said.

"What kind of long story?"Krauser walked toward Ada's facing side.

"Long story."

"Explain it."

"It's complicated."

Silent for a moment.

"Ada…"Krauser said, "Why don't you just explain it to me?" Krauser gentle touched Ada's arm.

"I'm tired, Krauser." Ada yanked Krauser's hand off

Krauser sighed.

* * *

The satisfying 'click' of the camera filled in his ears.

Click, click, click…

The sound of the camera woke Claire up. Claire slowly opened her eyes and saw the camera lens just in front of her. She was tying up to her back of her hand.

"What are you doing?" Claire yelled at him.

"Ha-ha… I just do my job, you are so pretty. " The man laughed.

"Get that thing off me! No.." Claire shouted.

"Relax girl, just taking your beautiful photo. Nothing much."

"Why are you taking my photo. Back Off!" Claire yelled and tried to kick the man.

"As I said, I just do my job. " the man said.

"What do you mean?"

"Wesker orders me to take your photo… "

"For what?" Claire interrupted.

"Maybe he likes you…" the man chucked.

"Oh, please… " Claire rolled her eyes.

"Or maybe threaten your brother." The man smiled and took a last click.

"Alright, I have to go. See you later. "the man approached her.

"And you seem so pretty." The man gentled touched her face.

"Puts your dirty hand away from me!" Claire swinged away.

"Bye bye…see you later" the man waved to Claire and walked away from Claire.

"Don't come back! " Claire shouted.

* * *

"Hello, is there any trace of Claire?" Chris talked through the phone

"No sir. I'm sorry." Chris sighed.

"It's ok. You all should take a rest. Let's continue tomorrow." Chris said.

"But sir…."

"This is an order. Go home." Chris groaned.

"Alright sir. Take care sir."

Chris gentle hangs down his phone and his head leans against the chair. Make a long sighed as Sheva came in.

"Are you alright, Chris?" Sheva asked.

"Not so. I'm so worried about my sister." Chris shut his eyes .

"Don't worry Chris, Everything will be alright." Sheva eyes on her watch wrist. "It's getting late, you should go home now." Sheva smile.

"Alright." Chris stood up from his chair. "You should go home too."

"Yeah, I am. " Sheva smiled. "And take care. Bye. "

"Bye."


	7. Chapter 7

**_Well... I try my best to describe longer than dialog.. hehe~~_**

_**Enjoy ya.. and sorry of some mistake of english. :)**_

_**Please review me if anything wrong. so that I could learn by mistake.**_

_**thank you ..**_

_**have a nice day :)**_

* * *

Ada slowly opened her eyes, It was already midnight, no one with her in her room and a pitch dark around her.

"Where's Krauser?" Ada though and try to find Krauser.

After realizing Krauser wasn't there, Ada turned her head to view the night scenery. The stars in the sky were nonexistent, as between us arose puffs of gray. Those balls of cotton seen during the day shifted into streams of gray the color of ash and soot. They blanketed the sky, hiding the full moon in it's full glory behind them. But the moon fought, oh how it fought to shine its light on the earth. But the clouds stretched over the sky, giving it a hazy ominous feel. The light of the moon shines upon Ada's soft skin.

Ada took a long sigh and slowly got up from her bed and make the cracking sound while she off her bed. Ada walked toward the window with bare feet. The carpet was soft and comfortable while her feet touched the ground. It is comfortable to sleep on the carpet. Ada though. As she walked toward the window, a rose was on the side of the window, still red and smiled and thanks to someone that gave her the 's palms touched the window and her forehead lean against the window. It was beautiful at night, the city were full of light. It made Ada remembered Leon. Ada love Leon, she has been thinking of him everyday and every night. Tears rolling down from her always though that she couldn't be with Leon forever, it will drag him down or even put his life in danger. Ada was afraid of Wesker, Wesker who was inhuman and supernatural that could kill both of them.

"Why Wesker saves my life? He could let me die and everything will be fine. No more tear and fear." Ada though. "And I won't stuck in Wesker's feet , I will get out of this place no matter what. "

Ada make a soft sob , her eyes were shining with tears without anyone noticed her. She hate to cry in front of people, it will make her cry more and more. A comfort could make her worse. And then, just above her own soft sob, barely heard above the pounding of her own pulse , is a set of footsteps …was right behind her….

"Are you trying to commited suicide? "

"Damn you, Krauser. " Ada skips a beat while Krauser just right behind her. Ada quickly rubs off her tears but still facing the window.

"Oh, come on. Why are you crying? Don't cry sweet Ada, I'm still here. I just went for a pee." Krauser chucked.

"Knock it off, Krauser. I'm not… crying, just… something in my eyes. You know? Dust. " Ada pretended to rub her eyes.

"Oh really? Let me see." Krauser walked toward Ada and turn her to face him.

"Let go of me. " Ada hit him. "Alright, I'm hungry, bring me a lamb chop." Ada pushed him away.

"What? How could you…"

"Wesker order you to take care of me, and you should listen to what I said. GO!" Ada pointed her finger to the door.

"What the…" Krauser seems annoyed . "Alright, you win this time. Next time won't be easy for you."Krauser walked toward the exit.

The moment when Krauser closed the door, the shadow of him disappeared from below of the door. Only the shadow of the nurses passed by her room .

Ada smiled and went to her bed. Slowly leaned on the bed and cover herself with a white pure blanket. Suddenly, someone opened the door and came in. Ada pretended to sleep and let Krauser clean up her lamb chop.

"It seem you like to play dead, Miss Wong."

The voice of the man makes Ada jump out from her skin. Ada quickly sits up and looked at him.

"Sir… I… " Ada was trying to explain to Wesker.

"Here, take this." Wesker gave Ada 2 tablets of medicine.

"But I haven't eaten anything yet, and Krauser prepares lamb chop for me." Ada was nervous.

"I see. Alright." Wesker head to the sofa and sat on it. "I'll wait him. " Wesker golden eyes were sprinkled behind his sunglasses. It makes Ada jumped.

"Sir, why are you here at this time?" Ada said and looked down.

"Why? It seems that you are not welcome me here." Wesker croaked and stared at her.

"No, no… I mean…" Ada voice was tight . "It's already midnight, and you should in bed at this time."

"I'm not tired,Ada." Ada took a deep breath.

"Miss Wong," Wesker said with a serious tone. "From now on, you will be staying with us. "

"Huh? "

"Your room, will be on the eleventh floor "

"How about my apartment? " Ada asked.

"Don't worry, I sent my man there to clean up your things" Wesker crossed his arm.

"But… why?" Ada was confused.

"Don't you like this place?" Wesker smiled.

"No, I mean… yes, I like this place. But why?"

"It is better not knowing." Wesker glanced at her through his sunglasses , Ada lower her head and make her quiver in silent fear .

Krauser broke the silence.

"Your lamb….. chop."Krauser shouted and saw Wesker was there. "Oh…. I'm sorry sir, Ada is hungry, so I bring her lamb chop." Krauser hand over the lamb chop to Ada.

"Thank you, Krauser." Ada smiled to him.

"Miss Wong," Wesker said.

"Yes?" Ada murmur while food in her mouth and looked at her boss.

"You are not allowed to go out this place without my permission." Wesker barked.

"Huh? But… but…"

"No buts." Wesker stood up and glanced at her. "Krauser!" Wesker shouted.

"Keep an eye on Miss Wong, and make sure she eats her medicine" And then, Wesker leaves her room.

"Yes Sir!" Krauser said.

"Why he wants to do that?" Ada hit her bed.

"I don't know. You better stay here." Krauser warned her.

"What? I hate this place. Seriously!"

"Ada sweet heart, don't mess with Wesker. Listen to him." Krauser said and gave a gentle rub on her.

"But I…."Krauser quickly took the lamb meat and push in Ada's glanced at Krauser.

"FINE!" Ada yelled and put another lamb meat into her mouth.

* * *

It appeared to be deserted house since Claire was missing and Chris was busy about her job. Chris pulls out a bunch of key from his pocket. Finding the right key to open the door. As the door open, it was pitch dark inside. Suddenly a big lizard ran down the door and disappeared without a went into his house and lean against the door while he closed. Thinking of how the house was cheering up while Claire was around . But now, only Chris was alone in this bungalow house. Chris heart sank like a titanic sank into the blue ocean. Chris had promised to his deceased parent to take care of Claire no matter what. As a big brother of her, felt sorry and useless. Couldn't take care of such a small matter.

"I'm so useless."Chris said to himself.

Chris took out his boots and tossed the keys on the table. He hadn't noticed anything under the doorway. Head to the kitchen to make a glass of wine for himself. Took a sip of wine and head to the living room. As Chris saw something white in the doorway, he put his wine down and walked toward the doorway. It's an envelope , 'Dearest Chris Redfield' written on it. No address and the owner name. Chris tear off the envelope and found out there a few photographs .

"Oh my God!" Chris was shocked..

"How could this happen?"

A few of his little sister's photograph. Some begin tying up, bruised on her cheek, her hair was a mess and begin hit while she was unconscious. Chris frowns his eyebrows and toss all the photograph onto the floor.

"Damn it! You will pay for what you did, ADA!" Chris shouted with anger and sweep away the table and a loud sound was hear by the neighbors .Everything was on the floor, including his wine. Glass broke and paper flying everywhere. Suddenly someone knocked on the door.

"Chris, are you ok?" Sheva countined knocked . "Chris! Open the door, please."

Chris just unlocks the door but didn't open for her. Sheva rush in and saw messy everywhere.

"Chris, what happen?" Chris silently sat on the sofa and stared at the photo that on the floor. Sheva looked at the direction that Chris stared . Sheva crouched down and picked up the photo that remain on the floor.

"What the…..How… who sent you this?" Sheva sat beside Chris.

"… That Ada bitch, Ada Wong." Chris gripped his fist so tightly and slammed on the sofa and tears burning in his eyes.

"Are you sure about that?" Sheva asked.

"I am very sure about this. I will find her ," Sheva could hear Chris breath, "…. And kill her! "

* * *

"Let me go ! " Claire was sitting down on the floor and repeating punching the cell. She was tired and ill. No one bothers her even she was sick.

Claire saw someone out there, came toward her. Claire move backward as the prison cell open. Claire used all her strength and rush toward the opening prison cell.

"No so fast." Wesker grabbed her neck and dragged toward the chair. Forcing her sat on it. Two guards were grabbed Claire by the arm.

"Let go of me! " Claire yelled. "What do you want from me?"

"It seem, your beloved brother have been worried about you." Wesker smiled.

"Why are you doing this?!" Claire shouted.

"And Chris, you beloved brother won't hunt me down." Wesker laughed.

"He will kill you!"

"Kill me?huh. I don't think so, my dear. "Wesker crossed his arm on his muscular chest.. "And something interesting will happen."

"And the show began from now on," Wesker cupped up Claire chin. "With your beloved brother and your very own…" Wesker whispered near Claire ear. "… Best friend…"

"Who?" Claire said.

"…Ada… Wong." Wesker golden eyes flash behind his sunglasses. "Killing each other, that's must be fun."

Claire was hot under her collar. She split onto Wesker face.

"You scambag! You can't do that! No…" Claire shouted.

The guards knew what Wesker will do to her next, they released Claire and Wesker slapped hard onto her face. The force that make Claire fall hard on the ground. Bruise and blood on Claire lips. Her arm nearly broke while fall onto the floor. Claire yelled out pain.

"Don't worry, my dear heart. You will enjoy the show. " Wesker maked a wicked laugh.

"Why are you doing this? You can't do this to Ada." Claire whimpered.

"There's no why. Don't you feel any… excited? Dear heart."

Claire was shaking her head to indicate no.

"Ada is so loyal to you, and why you…"

"Shut up! " Wesker kicks hard in Claire's gut. "Loyalty to me? This is a huge joke, Dear heart. Well, now she is noting to me. I just hope to enjoy the show soon. And you should enjoy it." Wesker laughed.

"No! Wesker, please. Please don't do this. I'm begging you" Claire crawled toward Wesker and stretched to grab Wesker black boots with mild.

The two guards grabbed Claire's arm to get away from grabbing Wesker boots.

"Please… don't do this." Claire shouted.

Wesker glanced at her and walked away silently .

"Wesker!"

PAM.. The loud sound of the prison cell door shut.

* * *

Krauser was sleeping with cross arms on the sofa that on the opposite of Ada's bed. Ada slowly and keeps silent while got up from her bed.

Crack…crack….

"Damn you, bed!" Ada whispered and quickly turn to Krauser.

"Thanks God! " Ada thought. Krauser still in his dream.

Ada took a deep breath and tried to wall pass Krauser. Step by step, with bare feet. As Ada opened the door, Wesker was standing in front of her.

"Sir… I…. I" Ada was nervous and took a few steps back.

"Where are you going? Miss Wong?You should stay here in this time." Wesker glanced at Ada.

"I just…"

"Just what?Huh? " Wesker said with a serious tone.

Ada accidently injured her leg while move back. She whimpered as she falls onto the ground.

"I…" Ada does not know what to say. "Krauser! Wake up…" Ada thought.

"Sir,Sir... She just needs a pee, sir. "As Wesker was trying to grab Ada's neck, luckily Krauser woke up at the same time. "I'm sorry sir, I'll handle her by myself. " Krauser smirked and placed one of Ada's arm around his neck and supported her by wrapping his arm around her waist and head to the exit.

At the hallway,

"What the fuck are you trying to do just now? You know you will get yourself KILL." Krauser angrily whispered .

"I want to go to my apartment ." Ada said.

"Are you fucking insane? "

"Krauser , you have to help me. Please. Just this time." Ada gentle shakes Krauser's arm.

"But Wesker…."

"Don't always go by his rule, since when you were so naïve? Krauser." Ada smiled.

Krauser took a deep breath and say noting.

"The moment you silent is mean yes to me. Come on!" Ada pulled Krauser and ran.

"Hey, your fucking leg…?"

"I just pretend. Come on. Hurry up before Wesker finds out."

"Alright , alright."

* * *

At Ada apartment ….

"Lucky we arrive first." Ada said.

"Make it quick! " Krauser watch over the doorway just in case someone was coming.

Ada head to her desk that in her room. Opened the drawer and took out a wooden box.

"Wow, What's that? Gold or something?" Krauser smiled. "Oh boy… don't say that is yours… Oh my!" Krauser widened his eyes and mouth.

"Cut it off, Krauser. Let's go. Don't waste any time." Ada rolled her eyes and walked off.

" Hey! you are the one who waste time. Hey, I not done with you yet. Wait for me!"

* * *

"Huh… Well done. Where ?"

"At ***** apartment , I think is her apartment."

"Alright, good job. It is dangerous while following her when she is not alone. Find out that apartment."

"Yes sir."


	8. Chapter 8

_**Well, a little roman between Ada and Leon.. hehehehe**_

_**hope you all like it ya.. **_

_**And sorry for my poor grammar again .**_

_**review me if anything wrong or give me a little support to me.. **_

_**I'm waiting.. :)**_

_**Have a nice day.**_

* * *

Two weeks later…

Gasp* gasp*

The sound of footsteps just behind her, and it gets closer and closer. Ada ran across the darkness wearing a white hospital gown. The place was like an old abandoned house, or hospital or something else. Ada couldn't know what is this place. Ada was having internal injury and cause her reaction becoming very poor. The heat builds up within her body, her heart palpitates and racing fast. Ada coughed out blood while she gasped for breath. Try to Find a shadow or something under to hide in. But then…

"Ada, there's no turning back." Echoing all over the place.

"You are mine, forever."

"Nothing could take away from me. NOTING!"

"Nobody is prefect then Ada Wong."

"And soon, you will be my slave , .Slave…"

"Ada Wong." Simmon voice echoed in Ada's head.

"Stop it! Shut the fuck up! Ahhh " Ada shouted and grabbed her head hard and run as far as she can.

Ada was trying to focus where she is and how did she get here. Ada slowly got into sitting position and lean against the wall. Water swims in Ada's eyes. She was scared that Simmon would catch her again and done something experiment on her.

"Ada, you have been so soft and weak." Wesker whispered near her ear. Ada turned around as couldn't find where Wesker was.

"Useless! " Wesker yelled.

"Whatever you become, I .Will. Always. Love. you…" Simmon whispered.

Ada was so afraid and her body shaking everywhere. She couldn't concentrate where she is and how to get out. She has been crazy and mental about it. Whimpering and yelling. Ada's skin was shining with cold sweat and couldn't breath properly .

"Help…" Ada whimpered and sobbing.

Ada slowly gets into siting position and lean against the wall. Ada keens drawn up to her chest, her eyes cast down and staring at nothing. In blank vision. The only person she thought about is LEON.

"Leon… help me.." Ada whispered. "I'm… scare. I…" Ada burst in tears as tears dropped on her knees.

Suddenly, she heard ringing. Not far away from her. The ringing was loud and loud and loud. Someone was around her, but she couldn't find him...

* * *

"LEONNN" Ada shouted.

Ada awoke suddenly from her ringing flinch a sat up as tears dropped while she opened her eyes. Having a cold sweat . Ada turned her head to her phone that on the table. She reached out her hand to take the phone and wipe to the right to answer the phone. A face of scar man appeared on the screen.

"You look like shit man! "

"Is none of your business, Damn you, Krauser! " Ada cursed. "And what in the hell you call me in this damn shit early morning?" Ada glanced at the screen.

"What? Hey! Is you who wanted me to call you. Damn you! " Krauser frowned.

"Oh, really?" Ada just remembered . "I think I didn't mention about… morning call." Ada pretended and looked away from the screen.

"You better hurry up or else… "

"Or else what? Knock-on my door?" Ada turned her head to face him.

"Ha! That's not my job. Or else, I will call Mr. Wesker. " Krauser smiled.

"No! Don't! You got to be kidding me." Ada shouted.

"Then, HURRY UP! " Krauser cut off the line.

"Argh! I hate to wake up in the morning. I'm fully allergic in the morning. Damn! " Ada crused and tossed the phone on her bed.

Ada got out of bed in slow motion, and realized she just wearing a red lance tank top and boxers . She headed for her bathroom and knowing a nice shower would wake her up fresingly.

The splashing of the water while Ada opened faucet. The hot water felt good against her skin and she felt so delightful and relaxing. But then, Ada slumped against the wall and flash back the nightmare. The nightmare hunts her since she admitted in the infirmary . Ada thought that since she killed Simmon and everything will be alright. But she was wrong, Everything seem worst just like Simmon's game just began. And about Wesker, what had happened? Saying Ada were soft and weak. Ada remembered Wesker said that before at her apartment while dealing about Leon and Jill.

"What had happened to me?" Ada thought and her head lean against the wall.

She,Ada Wong, always strong , independent and brave. If a normal man that force himself on her , he will be dead in the name of ADA. But about Wesker, a powerful and inhuman Wesker , totally in control by him. Wesker saved Ada a few times, who wanted her to be alive. Ada doesn't trust Wesker that much, just follow orders if necessary, depend on the situation. Wesker could kill her anytime he wanted. Ada sighed deeply.

"Leon…" Ada whispered.

* * *

Ring… Ring… Ring…

Leon quickly rushed from the mild bath to the dressing table with a tower wrapped around his lower. Water dropped from his muscular body to the carpet where he was standing right now. Holding his phone and wiped to the right to answer his phone. And the screen appeared with a woman.

"Oh Leon, Are you playing with the rain just now?" Leon doesn't have a chance to greet .

"Hey Helena, You know, " touched his back of his neck with his left hand. "I'm having so much fun in the bathroom until you broke it." Leon smiled.

"Having fun? Huh?"

"Don't get the wrong idea, Lena.. " Leon chucked.

"Alright, breakfast , later?" Helena smiled.

"Okay, same place?"

"Yup, same place. See you." Helena smiled and cut off the line.

"hmmmmm…" Started at the blank screen. "See ya." Leon tossed her phone on his bed and continued his mild and wonderful bath.

Open the faucet as the water splashed on his muscular body. His eyes started nowhere , thinking of something that he missed .

"Ada…" Leon whispered. "Where the hell are you? Your apartment was empty"

Leon's heart sank as he's thinking about Ada. He pushed his palm on the wall and shut his eyes . Enjoy the splashing of water onto his body. Sighed deeply.

* * *

"Oh hello, I never though that you earlier than me." Helena surprisingly slapped on Leon's back while he was drinking coffee.

"cough* cough*… hey!" Leon chocked by his hot coffee.

"Oh, I'm so sorry. " Helena chucked and sat in front of him.

"Next time…" Leon wiped his mouth. "Oh , it won't be a next time. Don't ever do this to me while I'm drinking hot sweet prefect innocence coffee." Leon glanced at her.

"Alright alright… I'm sorry, Sir Kennedy "

"Ya..ya.. Ya.. Sir Kennedy. Are you kidding me?" Leon tone was flat.

"Coffee or tea mum?"A young sweet waitress was holding two teapots and said with mild tone.

"Coffee , please" Helena gently pushed the mug and give a big grin to the waitress and the waitress poured the coffee into her mug.

"Thanks" Helena said. "So, how's life going? Haven't seen you for the few weeks." As Helena takes a small sip of coffee.

"Well," Leon sighed.

"What's wrong, Leon?" Helena put her mug down and took full attention toward Leon.

"Is about Ada."

"Ada? You have seen her? Where?" Helena asked.

"No,is not." Leon drew out a photo of Ada from his pocket. "This."

"What is she doing? And who's that pony tail girl?" Helena took the photo and focus seriously.

"She's Claire, Chris's Sister." Leon took a sip of his coffee.

"Oh, What is that suppose to mean? And what are they doing?" Helena frowned. "Ohhhh… Don't say that they… "

"Lena… " Leon stared at her.

"Alright," Helena raised up her both hands. "Please continue." She smiled.

"Claire was missing for two weeks , and Chris suspect is Ada's dirty job." Leon stared at the photo that Helena was grabbing.

"This photo doesn't prove anything. And how did you get this photo?" Helena asked and reached for her coffee.

"Is Chris, They hack through the umbrella facility and…"

"Hack? I don't believe it."Helena interrupted. "Umbrella's security is tight. And how could it be? Even our professional hacker couldn't hack through this fucking umbrella and not even a military too. You know what I mean, Leon?" Helena explained.

"Yup, you're right. But Chris doesn't want to hear what I said about Ada, about Umbrella . It's useless." Leon took another sip of coffee.

"Well, at least you try your best, Leon. Did you find out about Ada? I mean her address or where she has been."

"Yes, I found out her apartment . I sent my secret special investigator to investigate on Ada." Leon said. "And then, he found out Ada's apartment after that, she gone." Leon sighed.

"Well, anything in Ada apartment? "

"At first, I go by myself. Nothing interesting, Everything empty. Then, I inform Chris to come over. He found out the blood and they ascertained it was Claire's blood. " Leon grabbed his hair. "I'm so stupid to inform Chris."

"Interesting. " Helena raised her eyebrows.

"Therefore, someone sent Claire's photograph of assaulted and some injury on her body. What the fuck is this? " Leon cursed.

"I don't believe Ada would do this thing. "

"Nothing could prove Ada was wrong. Chris would kill her." Leon said with sad tune.

"Leon, trust yourself." Helena smiled to him.

"Alright, let's talk about something else. How's your life going? ….."

* * *

As Leon and Helena prepared to leave the café, Leon saw Ada and Krauser pass by them by car.

"Leon, do you mind , I…"

"Get in the car now. " Leon interrupted with a serious tone

"Huh? " Helena stretched her head.

"Come on. " Leon opened his car door and turn on the ignition.

"Hey, what's wrong?" Helena was beside Leon.

"I saw Ada ." Leon is turning the crankshaft and started to follow Ada.

"Seriously? Where?"

"The black Ferrari car." Leon focuses their car so that won't be disappearing from him again.

"I see that, Don't too near." Helena advised.

"Where the hell are they going?" Leon wondered.

* * *

"….Seriously, just now you look like shit." Krauser focused on the road.

"How dare you!" Ada glanced at Krauser and turn the steering wheel.

"Hey, don't play while I'm driving. I still in love with my life." Krauser shouted.

Ada angrily looked away from Krauser.

"Dear sweet Ada,is someone piss your ass off?" Krauser looked at Ada for a second and gently touched Ada's thigh.

"Get off me!" Ada yanked off Krauser hand.

Krauser chucked. Turning his steering wheel to the left and parked .

"We are here," Krauser turned off the ignition and glanced at Ada.

"What?"

"Well my dear Ada, you may get off the fucking car now, your big ass is sitting on my wallet !" Krauser yelled.

Ada punched in Krauser shoulder and slammed hard the car door and gave a tough outlook .

"Hey, careful with that!" Krauser shouted. Ada kick the bumper .

"What the…" Krauser took his wallet and get out the car. "Sweet Ada, Is the car piss you off today? Or Wesker fuck you off" Krauser smiled.

Ada was in a terrible fucking bad mood. Nobody could piss her off.

"Hey Ada,hey! " Krauser shouted toward Ada while she wanted to walk in the shop.

"What?" Ada stopped.

"Where are you going?" Krauser walked toward Ada. "Are 'we' going to… motel." Krauser pointed at the motel's door.

Ada angrily glanced at Krauser and walk to the next door. Krauser chucked.

Ada pushed the glass door and a welcome music came from the speaker.

"Welcome my dear." An Asian old man with a long white beard gave a warm bear hug to Ada.

"Hi uncle , I'm glad to see you again." Ada smiled .

"This is fast when a woman change their mood. Not bad." Krauser crossed his arm and thought.

"… and this is?"

"My driver, Krauser." Ada chucked.

"Hell no! I'm not her driver. We worked together ." Krauser glanced at Ada.

"Oh, nice to meet you, Krauser. I'm Ada's uncle, Alex." Uncle Alex stretched his right arm.

"Hi, Alex…" Ada pushed an elbow to Krauser's arm. "Uncle…" Ada whispered.

"I mean, Uncle Alex. Nice to meet you." Krauser gave a warm firm handshake to Uncle Alex.

"Well Ada, what do you want today. It seems that you were in woody mood just now." Uncle Alex gently taped on Ada's head.

"Nope, I'm in on top of the world while coming to see you." Ada hugged her uncle.

Krauser coughed out loud and cleared his throat. Ada squinted and glanced at him.

"Well uncle," released her uncle. "I came here to visit you, and after that we're going to… have breakfast ." Ada smiled. "Wanna come along?"

"No, no , I have already taken with my friend just now. Thanks." Uncle Alex smiled at both of them. "Ah, wait, I have something want to give you." Uncle Alex when to the back door.

"Hmm, nice curio shop and a warm uncle… " Krauser said. "And a warm cheater niece."Krauer murmured.

"What are you saying? Are you trying to piss me off?" Ada snorted.

"Hi uncle," Krauser waved at her uncle.

"Take this, this herb is good for your health, it will make you strong. " Uncle Alex smiled and hand the pack to Ada. "Boil it and put some meat, it will taste better." Uncle Alex gently tapped on Ada shoulder.

"Thanks uncle." Ada hugged him.

"Ada, now you are a big girl, beautiful big girl." Uncle Alex holds Ada's hand. "Take care of yourself. Now a days…"

"Of course, I will. Alright, I have to go now, I'm hungry." Ada interrupted to avoid her uncle to talk on and on.

"Alright, take care of yourself. " Uncle Alex smiled.

"You too. Goodbye." Ada waved at her uncle and pulled Krauser's arm to go to the exit. "Bye, Uncle Alex." Krauser shouted.

"So, breakfast then?" Krauser smiled.

"Go get yourself a bread and a coffee and eat it ! " Ada bluntly and walked away but then, Krauser grabbed her arm.

"Wait a minute lady, are you on your period or something?" Krauser muttered and smirked .

"Damn you, Krauser! I want to go home now. " Ada shook her hand free.

"Wait here!" Krauser shouted.

"Hey, where are you going?"

"PEE!"

* * *

"wow, Looks like they are arguing at each other." Helena said.

"hmmmm, where Krauser going? Leave Ada like this? How could he." Leon angrily.

"Well, let catch up with Ada." Helena said.

Leon and Helena get out of the car and head toward Ada.

* * *

Ada sighed and put her herb on Krauser's car near the wiper that her uncle gave it to her just now. Ada's back lean against the car door with crossed arms. Thinking of her uncle. Ada loved his uncle as a father. Ada's parents were dead in a terrible accident when she was five years old. Only her uncle wanted to raise Ada. Gave her good food, education and a perfect life. Ada glad that she has a wonderful uncle. Ada smiled to herself while flesh back her nice memory. Therefore , Ada's head turned to the left while heard a little girl cried . Ada saw Leon in the far distance and crowded place. Ada frowned and stand in shocking action beside the car. Leon also noticed that Ada was seeing him.

"Oh no, she saw us." Leon said. "Prepare to run."

Ada was really in shock , she has to go. She really has to go. Leon will in danger while seeing her. Krauser will kill him.

"Leon…" Ada mumbled.

Ada make a move step behind and RUN.

"Ada wait! " Leon shouted and chased after her, Helena also followed him.

...

"Why is he here? No way!" Ada thought. Run as fast as she could .

...

"Hey, Ada stop!" Leon shouted.

Ada was nearly run over by a car full of children and ran into the outskirts of town. Ada's heart pounded to the beat of her feet racing over the hard ground. Sweat beaded her forehead and causing her hair to cling to it as her throat ached for air, more air. The air rushing in and out of Ada's lungs in a mild burn and having to force herself in a rhythm as well. The delicious rush of wind pasted her pretty face. Her muscles stretched, pushed harder . Ada continued running like death was chasing her and without direction.

Leon just like the dog was chasing the cat. Sweat rolling down from his sexy face. He leaped and kept his breathing in tune with his steps. Lucky Leon and Helena were trained their stamina so that could easily catch up with Ada.

Ada looked over her shoulder , Leon still chasing after her.

"He's not alone. Damn it!" Ada cursed and ran to the back alley. The back alley was filthy , narrow roads which ran through the middle of city blocks behind the business . Dirty and smelly over there.

Ada thought that she will success while when through another street . Suddenly, Helena was in front of her. Ada couldn't stop as she struck toward Helena and fall on top of her. Without hesitating, Helena moves on top of Ada and grabbed hard her arm to her back and pushed hard on the ground. Ada couldn't get up and whimpered in pain.

"Gotcha!" Helena said.

"Let go of me!" Ada hissed and struggle .

"Good job," Leon praised and gave her a good thump. "Ada, why are you running?" Leon kneels beside her.

Ada silent.

"Ada, where is she?" Leon bluntly.

"Which she? Who?" Ada was confused.

"Ada, stop playing the game, this is not about me, this is about your life. Now, where is she?"

"What are you talking about?" Ada asked.

"Alright, where is Claire?" Leon asked.

"Claire? How the hell I know?!" Ada shouted and whimpered as Helena hurt her.

"Ada, please. I would like to help." Leon stared at Ada.

"I really don't have any fucking idea what you are talking about, could you please let me go." Ada yelling.

"Claire was kidnapped. And she's missing since 2 over weeks. Where is she?" Leon said.

"Claire's missing? " Ada widens her eyes. "Hey, I didn't do that. "

"Ada, he has prove, I hope that you handle Claire over to them." Leon said.

"He?"

"Her brother, Chris Redfield" Helena answered.

"But I didn't kidnap her. Seriously!" Ada frowned "Let me go! You're hurting me! " Ada yelled.

"Helena."

"Alright," Helena released and get up from Ada.

Ada whimpered and brushed the dust from her body.

"Well Leon, kidnap is the most childish and stupid thing to me. " Ada walked near Leon. "And why would I kidnap her? "

"For Wesker." Leon retorted.

Ada and Leon started each other in silence.

"I know you did it for Wesker." Leon said.

Ada looked away from Leon and took a deep breath.

"Leon, I didn't kidnap Claire."

"And this," Leon reached into his jacket pocket and took out the photograph. "What is this supposed to mean?" Leon grabbed and turned Ada's arm to face him. Ada snatched the photograph from him and took a serious look. Still grabbing her arm.

"That's…" Ada shocked. "How did you get that?" Ada asked.

"Stop playing games , Ada." Leon yelled and slammed her against the wall.

"No, Leon." Ada whimpered. "I didn't do that." Ada looked at Leon.

"Don't look at me like that, Ada. "

"Leon, I just took her to my apartment and then Wesker came, I quickly hide her. After that Wesker attacked me and I … unconscious . "

"You're lying. Wesker attacked you? Hell no! He's your boss and…" Helena voice was tight.

"You don't know him! " Ada interrupted and yelled at her.

"Leon. I really don't know where Claire is. " Ada said and nearly tear drops as she remembered what Wesker did to her.

Leon studied at her for a few moments. Seeing through her expression and he knew, she was telling the truth.

"I trust you." Leon slowly released Ada. "And… I'm sorry."

"Leon!" Helena said and glanced at Leon. Leon raises a hold on hand to her.

"Ada, I want you to know that the BSAA is after you. You shouldn't be here by now. " Leon said with a serious tone and grabbed Ada's hand where she wanted to touch his face.

"What?How…"

"I don't know. And please help Chris find his sister. " Leon grabbed her both hands.

"And please find through Wesker. And if you have any problem or any news, call me. " Leon gave the business card to Ada. "I always there for you, Ada. "

There was a mild of staring each other eye between Leon and Ada for a moment. Ada break the eyes contact and looked away.

"Leon, I think I have to go and we both know what will happen." Ada said sadly .

Ada wanted to stay longer than that to meet Leon and feel the expression toward Leon. Ada knew where she is that what she need to do and what she don't need to do. Ada life was controlled by the Umbrella.

"Ada, remember, I always there for you. " Leon gently stroked Ada's hair down.

Ada placed one hand around his neck and the other on his cheek. She pressed her lips against his in a sweet long passionate kiss. The moment when they kissed were precious than gold. Ada which to stay longer with Leon, She felt protected by the arm of Leon. A soft and mild smacked sound to be heard while Ada drew back. Ada looked into Leon's blue eyes.

"Leon, thanks for trusting me." Ada's both hands slide down from him as she turned around and walked away.

Leon looked at Ada from behind. Just like a little girl who couldn't find her parents. And disappeared from his sight.

As Ada walked away from Leon, her eyes brimmed with tears, bit her lips and looked up and trying to blink away the tears. Clenched her fist as she punched the wall hard on the other side of back alley. Lean back against the wall and sink down into sitting position. Hugged her knee in front of her. Whimpered and her tears rolling down repeatedly . The sensation just like a little girl who imagine the monster around of her with fear. Crying for about an hour.

* * *

"You ok?" Leon asked.

"Not so, well, just now she falls on me and I hurt my back." Helena whimpered. "Well Leon, there's some history there? Between you and her?" Helena raising her eyebrows

"There's nothing you should know. "

"I'm willing to know it." Helena smiled.

"Maybe some other time." Leon smiled.

* * *

"Shit Ada, fucking Ada, bitch Ada. What the hell…I gonna teach a lesson of patience of waiting." Krauser mumbled angrily in Wesker office since Wesker was not there. "How could you leave me like that. Damn you. Fuck!"

"Krauser, is there anything problem?" Wesker just behind of him.

"Sir! Well, No, everything was fine." Krauser smiled.

"Where's Ada?..." Wesker golden eyes blinked behind his sunglasses.


	9. Chapter 9

_**Well well well... How was it? :)**_

_**Enjoy... **_

_**Reviews pleaseeeeeeee :)**_

* * *

Krauser was fucking pissed off on Ada. She ran away while he went to pee and left the herb on his car. Krauser waited and waited, but she never showed out.

"Hell Ada.." Krauser hissed and drove off.

"Where Krauser?" Ada thought and try to search for him while she back from the back alley.

"Where the hell are you? Someone will kill me if I walked alone like this." Ada whispered. "Fine! "

Ada took her grapple gun out of her boots and shot toward one of the building and ran on top of the building to the Umbrella facility.

"That was close." Ada was just jumping above the BSAA team. "… And I'm sick of running. " Ada grumbled and jumped to another building.

* * *

"Shit Ada, fucking Ada, bitch Ada. What the hell… I am going to teach you a lesson of patience of waiting!" Krauser mumbled angrily in Wesker office since Wesker was not there. "How could you leave me like that. Damn you. Fuck!"

"Krauser, is there anything problem?" Wesker just behind of him.

"Sir! Well, No, everything was fine." Krauser smiled.

"Where's Ada?..." Wesker golden eyes blinked behind his sunglasses.

"She… was in the bathroom."

"Bring her here. NOW." Wesker barked and head to his desk.

"Yes Sir!" Krauser head to the exit and closed the door behind him.

"What the fuck man! How am I supposed to bring her? Fuck this time, I'm going to fuck up! Damn.." Krauser hissed while walking.

Too lost in thought , Krauser hadn't realized where he was going. A woman who collided with him and she fall onto the floor.

"hey, watch where you are… " Ada said and faced up.

"oh, I'm sorr…" Krauser saw Ada was on the floor. "Damn you Ada. " Krauser kneeled beside her. "How could you leave me like this?. "Krauser angry grabbed by her black jacket.

"God damn it! Let go of me.!" Ada yelled. "And I don't have time for this." Ada got up and walked off.

Krauser quickly grabbed Ada's arm and pull her back.

"Well sweet Ada, you can't go anywhere now, Wesker is waiting for you." Krauser hissed.

Ada yanked him off and head toward Wesker office.

"And I told him you went for PEE!" Krauser shouted as echoed the whole place.

* * *

As Ada reached his office's door, took a deep breath and gave a mild knock on the door.

"Yes?" Wesker raised his voice in his office.

Ada opened the door with slow motion. 2 bodyguards were beside the doorway blocking Ada's way.

As the bodyguards saw Wesker nobbed his head, one of them let her in and the other locked the door.

Ada looked over her shoulder when she heard a click sound on the door. Ada's heart skips a beat. "What is he trying to do? " Ada thought with fear. Slowly head toward Wesker desk.

"Where are you going just now? You shouldn't be outside the facility." Wesker snapped as he walked toward Ada. Ada stood still only could hear Wesker's leather boots tap.

"I… " Ada faced down and took a step back.

"Cat got your tongue ?" Wesker smiled and stopped at few inches to Ada

Suddenly two huge hand grabbed on Ada's arm and slammed hard to facing the reaction was shock .

"What are you doing?" Ada shouted and struggled to get off .

Wesker gazed as he approached Ada. Wesker grabbed her jacket and slide down from her arm. Ada only wears a tight lace top on her body.

"Sir, what… are you doing?"

Ada's jacket was in Wesker hand, turn around her jacket and draw in the pocket. A business card was found.

"Well, well, Leon Scott Kennedy." Wesker looked up at Ada and tossed her jacket on the floor. As the bodyguards released Ada.

"It seems you just met Leon fellow." Wesker smiled.

"Sir, I don't… I just…" Ada stumbled her word.

"I don't blame you. "

Wesker walked back at his desk and draw out a lighter in his drawer. Wesker thumb stroked the wheel of a disposable lighter and creating a small flash of sparks , putting the edges of business card near the flame. As the flame slowly burns of the business card. Ada widened her eyes as she saw Wesker wanted to destroy it. Ada ran like a lightning and drove over the desk and took the business card and make a front flip while her hand supported on Wesker's shoulder.

"Nice jump." Wesker smiled and stood up from his chair.

As Ada blow off the flame on Leon's business card. Ada smiles and relieved that his card haven't damaged his phone number.

"Well Miss Wong, It seems that you on that jackass side." Wesker approached her.

"Alright, Albert Wesker. " Ada hissed and Wesker stopped by his feet. "I'm done with you right now." Ada yelled with anger.

Ada folded the business card into small piece and drew into her black leather pants. Wesker glanced at her.

"You should know, Wesker. I hate to be your member of your spy, Albert." Ada smiled. "I'm quit! And I had enough of it! " Ada swept all the paperwork on Wesker's desk and shouted with anger.

Golden eyes blinked behind Wesker's sunglasses, gripped his fist and tighten his teeth.

"Well, Wesker. Let get though this. Where's Claire?" Ada took out her handgun and aimed at Wesker forehead.

"Miss Wong…,"

"Stop pretending, me! Where. Is . Claire. "

"Ada, you know what will end up when you are aiming a gun at me?" Wesker hissed.

"I hate your bullshit, Albert. Don't force me do this. Where is she? "Cocking her gun.

"Put your gun down, Ada. Let's have some talk." Wesker sound relaxes .

"No! We have nothing to talk about. " Ada hissed. "Now tell me, where is Claire?!" Ada shouted with frustrated .

Ada glanced all the way where Wesker walked to. Wesker head toward the bar counter and pour some wine.

"Don't waste my time!" Ada yelled.

Wesker took a little sip and sat on the tall chair.

"Well, there is something you should know. " Wesker smiled at his wine. "End up argue with me."

Wesker used his superhuman speed to approached Ada. Ada's reaction not that fast , couldn't defense . She ended up dashed toward the counter bar and whimpered as she hit by her back.

"I think you should end up like Claire..." Wesker walked toward his desk and took out Claire's photograph and tossed toward Ada. "Begin my toy."

Claire's photo had been scattered on the floor. Ada widened her eyes and took one of the photos.

"You… basted ! " Ada gripped her fist and yelled at him. Tears rolling down from her cheek while she saw Claire's photo. Beaten like a criminal , bruise and dry blood around Claire

Wesker does an evil laugh.

"Do you want to end up like her?" Wesker smiled. "You still have a chance, turning back to me. And I will forgive and forget what you did just now, dear heart." Wesker took another sip. "After all, this is what you want, isn't it? I will forgive you, dear heart. "

"NEVER!" Ada reached to her waist belt and took a flash grenade and throw it toward Wesker. As the flash grenade exploded Ada quickly took out her grapple gun and shoot toward the ceiling. Her mind only had a moment to realize that this was going to hurt… bad. Ada grapple gun pulled her over and she kicked toward the window. The clinking sound was heard as Ada dash through the window. Rolling onto the floor with the pieces of glass on it. Stretch and cuts were on Ada's arm and even some tiny glass stuck on it. Without hesitating , Ada got up and ran for her life.

"BRING HER ALIVE TO ME!" Wesker shouted. "And BACK UP!"

"Yes sir!" his bodyguards rush to the exit and talk to the radio.

"Let the game begin… Ada Wong. "

* * *

"Stop right there!This is an order! Miss Wong" a yelled voice from behind.

Ada looked over her shoulder,a few mercenary in black and bullet proof on them chased and aimed at Ada.

"Following your God damn order isn't my style." Ada cursed.

Ada keeped on running, running without destination . Just went through if there was a hallway.

"Hey you!" A few mercenary also in front of her blocking her way.

Ada quickly went though the other hallway to her left and then turn to her left again. Turn to another way, suddenly a hand from the restroom pulled Ada by her arm into the room. Ada was attacked from behind. The man covered Ada's mouth and whimpered as he wrapped around her waist together with her arms. Ada struggled and thought that this is the end of her life. He was strong. Too strong .

"Shhhh… quite… Shhhh" he whispered near her ear. Ada scare with fear as she struggled , kicked him to fight for her life.

"Hey, Ada, Is me. Krauser… shhhhhhhhh. Don't move, or else you dead." Krauser whispered .

It was silent a few moments in the restroom after the mercenary sprint past the restroom.

"This way! Hurry up! "A mercenary shouted and yelled at his team.

Krauser and Ada listened carefully as the sprint past them and hope that they do not suspect at this restroom.

They took a few moments to rest. Ada wiggled around so that he could release her, but he still hugged her tight, never let her go. Head rested on Ada's shoulder.

"HmmMMMmmMmm! " Ada angrily .

"Let me hug you for a while." Krauser whispered .

"HmmmmMmmmMmm! "

"Shhhhhhh….." Krauser kissed her on her neck.

Ada stepped hard on his foot as he released her.

"Mother…!" Krauser whispered in pain. "What the…"

"I don't have time for this, Krauser. " Ada said and wiped off his saliva on her neck.

"Sweet Jesus Ada, what have you done ? You cause chaos in this Wesker will kill you." Krauser crossed his arm

"He will kill me soon. I don't have a choice, … I had enough! " Ada said and nearly burst into tears.

"What happen between you and Wesker?"

"Well," Ada looked away from Krauser. "He kidnaped my friend. "

"Kidnapping is our job. What's the difference? " Krauser said with a flat tone.

"That's your job, not mine."

" She's my friend, but… you don't understand!" Ada punched her fist on the wall.

"Relax sweet heart , relax." Krauser gently touched Ada shoulder. "What Wesker does to you? "

"He…"

Ring…ring…

Krauser drew from his pocket to take out his ringing phone.

"Oh shit, Wesker!"

"Say that you have never seen me." Ada stepped back far from Krauser.

"Sir!" Krauser wiped to the right and put near to his right ear.

"Krauser, bring Ada to me if you have seen her. "

"Yes sir! But…"

"No buts, and don't try to make a fool with me. I will kill you! Bring her to me NOW!"

"Yes sir! " Wesker cut off the line.

Krauser looked up to Ada and step forward to her and search around his back, and grabbing a knife .

"Krauser, what are you doing? Don't listen to him! " Ada took a step back.

"I'm sorry, Ada. Let's have a talk with Wesker."

"Krauser, the problem won't solve if you did this." Ada tries to pressure him.

"Ada, listen to me, met Wesker and everything is going to be fine."

"Get away from me! That's not going to be fine. Krauser, listen to me.." Ada yelled. "He's using you, don't listen to him. "

"Ada, please, don't make me do this. Have a talk with Wesker." Krauser gently walked to her.

"No! "

Out of sudden, Jill Valentine attacked Ada as she jumped on her. Jill came from the ceiling. Krauser's eyes grew wide as Jill came from nowhere.

Ada make a yelp as Jill twisted her arm to her back and pinned her on the floor. Jill took out a syringe and wanted to stick in Ada's neck. Ada kicked Jill from her back as Jill does a front got up from her feet.

"Two vs one? That's not fair." Ada shook and stared at Jill.

"Ada,please surrender yourself, for your own good as well as our own good. " Krauser said.

"No!" Ada yelled.

Jill dash toward Ada as Ada gave her a leg sweep but end up with Jill caught her leg. Jill twisted Ada's leg as Ada gave another leg attack toward her head. Ada fell on the floor as well as Jill crashed toward the sink.

"Ouch…" Krauser whispered . "What a nice cat fight ever." Krauser chuckled and stood there to enjoy the cat fight between Ada and Jill.

"Stop it! Jill!" Ada shouted.

"It's useless, Ada. She only listens to Wesker's order. Ada sweet heart, just stop it. We really don't want to fight. Perhaps, you aren't going to win this. " Krauser crossed his arms.

"Knock it off!" Ada hollered.

"Alright, Let's see who's going to win. " Ada muttered.

Jill got up from her feet and took out her knife and tossed to her. Ada's eyes grew wide and dodged . Ada watched the knife fly after her and stuck on the wall. As Ada turned her head to look at Jill, it was too late. Jill grabbed Ada's hair and knocked her head toward the mirror that cause her couldn't balance on her feet and slumped onto the floor. Blood rolled down from her head. Jill attack her with fan kick and cause her knock her head on the floor and pinned her on the floor, again.

"Krauser!" Jill shouted as she pinned her hand and grabbed her short black shining hair.

"Ok…" Krauser rushed to them and grabbed hard on Ada'arms, to let Jill stuck the syringe in Ada's neck. "Babe, babe, just relaxes… everything will be fine soon. "

Just a few inches will stick Ada's neck. Ada gave a knee strike on Krauser ass that cause him to fall forward and released her. And then Ada kicked Jill's back as she fell on top of Krauser and accidentally stuck the syringe on Krauser shoulder.

"What the …. Oh no, What happen to me. Ada! What have you done? I don't want to… die….." Krauser shut his eyes and fall asleep.

Without hesitating, Ada jumped on Jill and wrapped her arm around Jill's neck and make a tight grip around her throat to put her into deep sleep. Jill struggle to get off her but, Ada was onto of her and Jill was facing down. Jill black out.

"Finally," Ada gasped for air and sat on the floor to take a rest. "That's really hurt." Ada touched her head and her hand stains with blood. "Oh no!"

Ada quickly got up to watch her reflection of herself. Blood stains on her arm and side of her face. "That's horrible. " Ada head toward the sink and washed her face. But the blood seems to roll down non press hard with some tissues on it.

"I hope nobody found out in this damn restroom." Ada turned her head to look at the doorway.

"Well, Krauser, have a sweet dream. And you," Ada started at sleeping Jill. "You are coming with me. "

Ada pulled Jill to the doorway to peek through the door to make sure no one was there. Ada took out her handgun and set it with gun silencer, shot off all the security cameras and carried Jill on her back.

"Oh God, you heaver then Claire. " Ada grumbled.

As Ada walked out the restroom and went to the staircase, blood still dripped from Ada's head.

"Oh, Jill, you gain weight a LOT!" Ada complained as she clam up the stairs.

Ada reached the upper level without getting noticed , twisted the iron lock as the sound 'click'.

"And that's what I'm talking about." Ada smiled.

Ada feels a little bit dizzy and lightheaded as she open the lock. The moment she opened the door, cold wind when through her face.

"I love this place. " Ada walked toward and felt the nature cold was on the rooftop.

Wrapped tight on Jill waist and aiming to another building and shoot it with her beloved grapple gun. Ada kick and dash through the window and reached onto the floor. Ada tried to get up but fail. There are a few people came to them and helped them. Ada remembered the last when she passes out that a man carried by her waist .

* * *

"What?! You found Ada Wong? Great job." Chris grossly stood up from his chair. Sheva was beside him and she turned her head to stare at Chris with a surprised face.

"Where is she?" Chris said. "Alright, I'll be right there. " Chris cut off the line and drew in his pocket.

"Let's go." Christ smiled at her as he took his jacket and BSAA identity card.

* * *

"How is her condition? " Chris started through the Window while Ada Wong still lying on the bed.

"Well, I have a good news and bad news. Which you want to hear?" The middle age doctor said.

"Good news." Sheva answered.

"The good news is… her bone is strong." The doctor remained playfully and smile. Chris and Sheva rolled their eyes.

"And the bad news is..Well, some glass stretch on her arm, minor injury on her left shoulder, not that bad." The doctor looked on the report. "Minor injury on her head , and…" flit to the next page. "and bruised on her back."

"That's all?" Chris asked.

"Well, according to the report, she had a fight with strong people. Just like she had a fight in the WWF. " The doctor chuckled.

"Alright, thanks doctor. " Chris tapped on his shoulder.

"She's the only one who injured? " Sheva asked.

"Nope, with another woman. She seemed very… what should I say, complicated ?" The doctor frowned.

"Could you take us to her?" Sheva asked.

"Sure, follow me." Doctor smiled.

"Hey, you guys got to handcuff her and watch out this room. " Chris ordered to the BSAA team.

"Yes Sir! "

As they followed the doctor,

"What are you going to do with … " Sheva forgot her name.

"Ada Wong." Chris reply.

"Yup, Ada Wong. " Sheva chucked.

"Let's see, if she stubborn , maybe I will use force. "

"O… K… " Sheva nodded . "Don't worry, Chris, we will find it out" Sheva smiled to him as Chris smiled back.

"We are room. Well, Lady first. " The doctor opened the operation door .

Chris took a few steps in and he couldn't believe what he has seen in his eyes.

"Jill?" Chris eyes grew wide. "Is that Jill Valentine?" Chris cried out.

"Yes, you know her?" the doctor asked.

"Yes, she has been missing for a few months. " Chris nearly broke into tears. "How is she?"

"There's something I want to know." Doctor pulled the blanket off her. "Did you know what is this… red thing on her chest? We can't get it out."

"Oh no," Sheva shook her head. Chris looked toward Sheva.

"What is that? Sheva."

"We need to get this damn thing out before she woke. "

"What do you mean?" Chris grabbed Sheva arms.

"That is p30, processing quick ability and super strength, and she has been brainwashed by that p30."

"What do you mean by brain washed?"

"It's mean, she's not Jill Valentine anymore with the p30, she will attack and kill people who near her. Take it out before she woke up. And shoot it off! "

Sheva dash toward Jill to take it out, but it was too late, Jill woke up and took a back flip from the bed and pushed the bed toward the doctor. The doctor was injured after the bed dash toward his stomach.

"Chris! Grabbed her if you can!" Sheva shouted.

Sheva and Chris approached Jill and Jill gave a fan kick toward Chris, Chris couldn't attack her, he has a soft part of her. Chris slammed toward the table and fall on the floor.

"Chris! " Sheva yelled.

"I'm alright. " Chris whimpered. "Alright Jill, I'm sorry." Chris dashed toward ,grabbed on Jill arm and slammed her toward the wall but Jill walked up the wall and took a back flit . Jill grabbed Chris head and slammed on the floor.

"Ouch! " Chris made a yelped. "She so strong!" Chris yelled.

As Sheva fan kicks to Jill gut, but she grabbed Sheva foot and swing toward the wall. Sheva also made a loud yelped.

"Sheva!"

"Not bad huh?" Sheva said angrily. "We need to work on Chris!" Sheva shouted.

As Jill dashed toward Sheva, she dodged and grabbed Jill arm and slammed at the wall. Jill action was stopped while falling onto the floor. Chris quickly jumped on top of her and grabbed her arms and turned her that she was on top of Chris facing up. Sheva took out a handgun, grabbed Jill shoulder and aim at the P30.

"Well, I guess this end. " Sheva pulled the trigger as Jill shouted out pain and struggle on Chris. After that she fainted. Sheva quickly pulled out hard the p30 out of her, as she woke up and yelled out a terrible pain out of her lung , then faint again.

"That's so.. Disgusting " Chris saw Sheva grabbed p30 with a few red strings that stuck in Jill body.

"Jill! Jill!" Chris warped around her and shook her gently.

"She will be fine, don't worry." Sheva sat on the floor and smiled to him.

"Thanks, I own you one."

"My pleasure. " Sheva got up on her feet. "Doctor, are you alright?"

"I think I broke my waist." Doctor whimpered.

"You stay right there. I'll call some help." Sheva dash toward the door and call the nurses.

"Jill, I'm glad you still alive. I miss you so much." Chris hugged tight around her and gently kissed her on her forehead. Gently touched her face and kissed her again.

* * *

Leon was waiting for Ada's phone call, but it never appeared . Leon was full of worried about Ada. He felt something bad these few hours. Mug break on the floor, and the falling pen from his hand. Everything gone crazy around him.

"Ada, where are you?" Leon whispered and make a deep sighed.

Suddenly, his phone rang.

"Hello… What? Alright, I will be right there. " Leon quickly rushed out his office and run into Helena.

"Hey, what's in a rush?" Helena asked.

"Great, come with me." Leon grabbed Helena's wrist and pull her to the exit.

"Hey…" Helena yelled.


	10. Chapter 10

**Hello there again, a few days later, I'll be very busy in college life. So, If I have time, I will continue my lovely story :)**

**Sorry for waiting ya. **

**thanks for friends who review, follow and favorite me . thanks you so much :)**

**I hope you all enjoy my story ya, and sorry for some bad grammar**

* * *

"Oh really? The BSAA team found Ada. " Helena faced to Leon while he was driving.

"Yeah, I hope Chris does the right thing." Leon said.

"I guess so… Hey, watch out! " Helena yelled as Leon suddenly turn without a break. "Relax man, she won't get away this time." Helena cursed .

"Well, you don't know Chris. We have to hurry up before Chris starts the 'altercation ' with her. "

"Altercation? Are you kidding me? How could Chris…" Helena asked.

"As I said, you don't know Chris." Leon smiled at her.

"O…K…" Helena looked through the window.

* * *

A few doctors and nurses rushed into the operating room . Carried Jill from Chris's muscular arm and put her on the bed and pushed the exit of the operating room.

"Are you alright Sir?" Piers walked toward Chris and stretched out his hand.

"Yeah," as Chris stretched his arm and grabbed Piers hand and got up from his feet. "Thanks. "

"Well Chris, Leon will be here in a minute, I guess." Sheva smiled.

"Yeah, his bitch is here…"

"His bitch? Huh?" Sheva raised her eyes brown.

"I mean Ada Wong. Let's go. " Chris said.

Chris rested his arm on Piers's shoulder as they walked followed by Sheva . Sheva was confused about how Ada Wong is.

"Chris, tell me more about Ada… " Sheva ran toward Chris and Piers.

"Wong." Piers said.

"Yeah, I always forget her name." Sheva chuckled .

"There's nothing much about her, the only way that you want to know more about her is… talk to her." Piers said.

"Yup, I'm gonna make that little bitch tell me everything. " Chris croaked and hold tight on Piers's neck.

"Hey, hey!" Piers complained.

"I have a friend name Ada Wong, what is her room number?" Leon voice trembled with worried.

"Hold on a second…" the nurse at the receptionist said . "Ada Wong, she's at 5th floor and room 520… " the nurse said as Leon rush toward the elevator.

"Thank you very much." Helena smiled to her.

"Hey Leon!" Helena yelled . "What's in a rush man!"

"Well you know, my friend is in hospital and she was injured and she…."

"I know, I know, Leon." Helena's index finger touched on Leon lips. "Let's see what's going on. " Helena smiled .

As they reached the 5th floor, Leon tries to find where was the damn room.

"The BSAA…" Helena mumbled.

"BSAA, that's her room." Leon hissed and rushed toward them.

The BSAA blocked the way as Leon saw Ada peacefully lies on the bed.

"I'm sorry . You are not allowed to visit her." One of the BSAA grabbed on Leon's shoulder while Leon wanted to dash in.

"Leon!" Leon and Helena turned their head to where the voice from.

"Hey Chris."

"You fast man." Chris chuckled.

"Sir!" The BSAA team greeted .

"Have some break, we will take care of this." Chris ordered.

"Thank you sir." The BSAA team walked away from them.

"What had happened to you?" Helena asked while seeing Chris had some bruised on his face.

"We had a fight with Jill ." Sheva answered.

"Jill? You mean Jill Valentine?" Leon raised his eyesbrown. "I thought…"

"She was dead, right?" Chris said.

"Yeah, but, how?" Leon asked while frowning his eyes brown.

"As we get Ada, Jill was there too. "

"How could it be?"

"Well," Chris crossed his arms "We should ask her for that." Chris started angrily at Ada through the window.

"I would like…" Leon gently tapped on Chris shoulder.

"You may." Chris interrupted .

"Thanks."

Leon rush in the room, seeing Ada was lying peacefully but a handcuff cuffed at her left wrist against the metal bed , a bandage around her arm and head that making his heart sank. Leon walked toward and sat beside her bed ,gently stroked her hair and touched her face. Watery and anger in his eyes of hatred to someone that caused Ada in coma.

"Ada," Leon whispered. "It's my fault to let you go." Leon grabbed her hand hard with his both hands. "I won't let you go anymore." Leon kissed Ada's hand with mild and gentle. "Please wake up, tell me what had happened?"

Leon gently stared with his blue shining eyes and stroked her short hair.

"Ada, I love you." Leon got up and kissed on Ada's lips, his tears dripped and soaked on Ada's bandage.

"From where I can see, he loves her so much. " Chris crossed his arms and looked through the window. "But, did she loves him too?"

"Ada loves him too." Helena said.

"How the hell did you know?" Chris glanced at Helena.

"Well, I'm women, I know her feeling" Helena smiled.

* * *

Jill opened her eyes. The sunlight bathed on her skin as she lay on her bed. Jil tried to close her eyes and focus on what had happened yesterday. Does she sleep for years? Thought the bit of her brain, forbidding her to go back to sleep again. Jill opened her eyes once more, knowing that she was in a hospital. Jill frowned and looked at her right side, who is he? Sleeping on the sofa. The moment when she got up into sitting position, whimpered as she felt her muscle ache and broken bone in her left wrist. Trying to remember anything that had the last thing that she knew was she has been abducted by Wesker. After that, here, in this hospital. Jill touched her chest as something was on it. She unbuttoned her shirt and looked down, it was bandaged on her chest, as her mind full of question marks. Jill struck out her bandage that on her chest and saw some horrible holes and burn scar on her chest. Jill shocked and yelled out of her lung after seeing disgusting holes in her. Piers jumped from his sleep as saw Jill was shouting ad struggling . Piers quickly dash toward Jill and hold her tight. Piers used his free hand to press the emergency button.

"Jill, Jill! Calm down, calm down." Piers tried to pursue her.

"Ahhhhh…. What's that? Noooooo…. Get out of this! " Jill tried to stretch her wound but Piers quickly grabbed her hand to avoid her to hurt herself.

"Jill, it's ok. Is just a scar. Clam down."

After that the doctor and nurses dash into the room and saw Jill's emotion was bad. The nurses rushed toward Jill and grabbed her arm. As the doctor took out a syringe from his pocket and stuck in Jill arm. After a moment, her eyes shut and lay down peacefully.

"What have you done?" Chris yelled

Chris saw the doctor pulled out the syringe from Jill arm . He grabbed the doctor coat and pinned on the wall.

"Are you trying to kill her?!" Chris shouted angrily.

"No…No…. her emotion was uneasy, so… I gave her some sleep. Please, I don't kill patient. " the doctor was nervous and scare.

"Chris! Let go of him. " Sheva grabbed by his shoulder .

Chris released the doctor and faced Jill. "What happen?"

"I don't know, maybe she couldn't take the scar that on her chest." Piers voice was tight.

Chris sat the edge of the bed ,gently pull her up and hugged her tight.

"Jill, everything will be alright. " Chris kissed on her head. "You will be alright."

* * *

It's been 2 days, Ada hasn't got up from bed. Leon was so worried and uneasy these 2 days. Leon doesn't eat well and sleep well, Leon silently sat beside Ada and held her hand tight. Thinking of the memory they went day they fight each other, saving each other life.

"How you two met each other?" Helena broke the silence.

"Racoon City." Leon said while looking at Ada. "Yup, Racoon City."

"Shall I said, the love story of Racoon City?" Helena Churcked. "Just like Romeo and Juliet? But they difference from you two. You know, Romeo and Juliet are…."

"Lena, I'm sick of your love story." Leon glanced at Helena.

"Alright," Helena saw Leon yawned .

"Leon, why don't you have some rest." Helena walked toward him and gently tapped on his shoulder. "…and she might not want to see you being so tired or sick if she woke up,right? Or should I continue my … love story?"

"No No and No. Keep the love story , and show to your husband next time. " Leon sighed and watched Ada. "You're right ,Lena. Alright. I'll come back tomorrow. "

Leon stood still for a moment, and kissed on Ada's forehead and head for the exit as Helena followed behind him.

* * *

Ada slowly opened and closed her eyes. Everything seemed blurry around her. Trying to search for direction around her, before that, she was trying to touch her head, but she realized her left wrist cuffed with handcuff. Clinking sound was heard while she gently sway it. Ada sighed as she knew she was caught . Anyway, she could see foggy shadows approached her, but she couldn't make out what was that.

"Leon?" Ada murmured.

The only person that stays in her mind is Leon. Ada could see a man with a white coat approached her. Took out his flashlight , click it on and expend her eyelid and shine into her eyes. Ada make a wiggled her head to avoid the light into her eyes.

"Thanks goodness, she's well." The man smiled and faced with others.

"Thanks doctor. Thank you very much." Chris said.

"Well, Ada. Good morning." Chris smiled and wiggled his hand infront of her eyes. "Can you see me?"

"Back off!" Ada frowned . "What is this place."

"Hospital. Well, it's glad that you alive." Chris smiled. "And the BSAA were here too."

"What?"

"Who are you?" Ada whimpered as she wanted to got up.

"Who the hell are me? Are you fucking kidding me?" Chris pinned her on the bed. "Ada Wong." Chris said with a serious tone as his face just few inches to Ada. "I won't forgive you that you kill my men! " Chris whispered. Chris grabbed hard on her neck and took out his handgun as he pushed on Ada's head.

"I will kill you and fire in the hole in your head! "

"What…. are you talking about?" Ada struggled and grabbed hard on his arm.

"Sir!" Piers shouted and grabbed Chris's handgun away from him.

As Chris released Ada, Ada coughed and gasped for air.

"Ada Wong. You mess with my teams, mean you messed with me." Chris crossed his arms. "And you mess with my sister, I will kill you!" Chris yelled. "Where is Claire?"

"Claire? What Claire?" Ada frowned and her sight came to focus.

"I repeat, Where . is. Claire?" Chris started on Ada with full on fire in his eyes.

"What?" Ada frowned as she did not know what was going on.

Chris dash toward Ada and tortured hard on her left shoulder that injured as Ada made a loud yelp .

"WHERE IS CLAIRE?!" Chris pressed very hard and yelled to Ada.

"Fuck you!" Ada cursed with pain and trying to punch in Chris face . But Chris grabbed her wrist and twisted.

"Tell me !" Chris strained her muscle as she yelled out pain again.

"Sir!" Piers grabbed and pull Chris away from Ada. "You are hurting her!"

"Hurting doesn't mean anything to me! I will kill this bitch!" As Chris was trying to attack Ada, Piers quickly pulled and dragged Chris to the exit.

"Sir! Calm down! Calm down!" As Piers shouted , Leon dash into the room and gave a fist on Chris's face without questioning.

"What are you doing? Are you trying to kill her?!" Leon shouted and wanted to attack Chris again.

Piers quickly block Leon, as Chris rest on the floor.

"You know what,Leon? Your bitch is a killer, just wake up man. She doesn't love you. She is using you! Don't fall into her trap. Damn it!" Chris shouted angrily as he tightens his fist.

"You son of the bitch! " Piers blocked Leon while he wanted to attack Chris.

"You knew it, Leon!" Chris pointed at Ada by using his index finger. "She's a spy, she doesn't have any feeling to anyone. Killing our men are the best to prove to us!" Chris yelled. "And she is working with that bastard Wesker,and you know that she's working with him! Just wake up, Leon! She's nobody!" Chris shouted as he punched in Leon face.

Leon felt onto the floor.

"Leon, remember, she a spy. She could kill you and all of us."

"No. I …don't work with him…" Ada whimpered while trying to shout and grabbed her shoulder.

"Stop it!" Sheva shouted at him. "Leon, you're ok?" Sheva crouched beside Leon.

"She's lying! Every since in Edonia, she's lying. All I want is kill you with my bare hand!" Chris angrily gazed at Ada and water swimming in his eyes as well.

"Leon…I don't work with…." Ada whispered as she was trying to get up.

"You shut the fuck up!" Chris got up and slapped Ada's face.

Ada whimpered as she fell back on the bed.

Leon saw the incident of Chris, he got up from his feet and kicked him into his gut. Chris make a loud yelp as he fall onto the floor again.

"Don't ever touch her. You son of the bitch!" Leon kicked him again. "Take him away! And leave us!"

"But…..but…."

"NOW!" Leon shouted and grabbed at Piers's collar.

"Get off me!" Chris yelled while Sheva dragged him out.

Only Ada and Leon were in the room.

"Leon," Ada whimpered. "I…"

"You're ok? Ada?" Leon gently touched her face that Chris slapped her.

"Leon, I'm sorry." Ada looked up at Leon with her eyes watery. "is me that cause you get hurt ." Ada raised her hand and touched his face with mild.

"Ada," Leon grabbed her hand while she touched his face. "It's ok, not that hurt."

"Leon, I need to tell you something important. "

"Shhhh, don't say anything. I just want to be with you forever. " Leon curving his palms around her waist and hug her tight. "Everything will be alright."

The moment when Leon hugged Ada, a flood of tears gushed down her ashen pale cheeks . Ada was hurt not by Chris , is from Leon who get hurt .

"I'm sorry." Ada said.

Leon heard her voice crack in her cry, Leon knew that but he still hugged her tight.

"Don't worry, Ada. I'll protect you. "

Leon released Ada as they started to each other. Leon wiped her tears on her cheeks .

"Ada," Leon whispered ,

Leon face only inches from her and the warmth of his breath lit her up like a candle. Leon leans forward slowly his hand brushing the hair out of her face. Leon arms wrap strongly around her waist. Protectively holding her close to him. Ada heart was speeding like a running horse and her mind lost in the arms of the man she loves. Leon warm lips met hers. Ada lips resisted at first and then Leon felt them melt into his. Leon rugged, strong hand reached up and tangled into her hair and Ada felt the rumble of a soft moan as he let his instincts take over. Tilting her head, she deepened the kiss and traced his tongue against the contour of his tender 's lips parted then and Ada could taste Leon's sweet tongue as he ran across her. It's only lasted for a moment , someone interrupted them and knock the door.

Helena cleared her throat.

"Will you two please excuse me, I'm very sorry to interrupt you two that having a…. Fantastic moment. But before that, Leon, I would have some talk with you." Helena smiled.

"Leon, I'm alright." Ada smiled at him.

"Alright, I'll be right back." Leon kissed Ada as they made a smacking sound.

* * *

**'Splash.'**

A bucket of water splashed on Claire's pretty face.

"Get up get up! "

Someone kicked Claire's bed and making her fall on the floor. Claire's head knocked against the floor and making her whimpered.

"What the hell!" Claire cursed out loud .

"Wake up! You lazy bum!"

Claire looked up and saw a man with bulletproof and a M-16 in his hand and the other man standing beside her.

"Get up!" the man shouted at her.

"Leave me alone!" Claire yelled and remained on the floor.

"Get up!" the 2 man grabbed Claire's arm and dragged her to the exit.

"Hey, Where are you taking me? Let me go!" Claire struggled as they dragged her, she accidently elbow strike on the man's face.

"Damn you! Bitch. " 1 of the men use the stun gun to stun at Claire's waist and causing her whimpered and getting tired.

"Don't ever do that again!" The men yelled at her and they dragged her to the elevator.

After that one of the men open the door and Claire saw a tall and wearing black suit man that standing while facing the window. The 2 men dragged Claire in and roughly pushed her onto the floor and leave them.

"Well, well. You have been naughty again. Isn't it?" Wesker turned to face her.

"How are you? Dear heart. " Wesker approached her and she knew he was staring at him although in his sunglasses.

"Fuck off!" Claire said.

Wesker's bodyguard grabbed by her arm and forced her sat on the chair.

"Said FINE!" One of his bodyguard slapped her.

Claire gazed at him and said nothing.

"Miss Redfield, it seems our friend betraying me."

"Who the hell would work with you, bastard!" Claire looked up at him

"Claire Redfield, "Wesker roughly grabbed her hair. "I would let them kill each other!"

"You bastard! I will kill you….. ! " Before Claire could yell at Wesker, Wesker palm stuck hard on her face and making her turned her head.

"Alright, I gave you a choice ." Wesker smiled at her.

"I don't fall from your treat!"

"Or else, I will kill your brother." Wesker

"You…" Claire pointed at him. "What do you want from me."

"I want you to do me some favor." Wesker walked around her and stopped behind her.

"Kill Ada Wong."

* * *

**Please review me!**


	11. Chapter 11

**Hello again. hahaha**

**Suddenly, my mind full of nice story. **

**enjoy enjoy.. **

**remember review me. :)**

* * *

"Kill Ada Wong." Wesker whispered behind Claire.

Claire was shocked while hearing what Wesker said to her. She quickly looked over her shoulder but Wesker grabbed her neck with his arm as his face just few inches to Claire's flank.

"I … won't do that." Claire frowned and whispered. "And why are you keeping me? Just kill me!" Claire shouted and water swimming in her eyes.

Wesker took out his knife from his jacket. Grabbed hard the handle and put near to Claire's neck. Claire whimpered as the knife point with mild and gently went down to her neck. Claire couldn't speak or yelled, her vision was blank .

"So, how about I slash it on your neck?" Wesker whispered near her ear. Claire stayed in silent.

"Cat got your tongue?"

The blade was on Claire's neck. Claire could felt a warm steam on her neck, but she refused to think that her neck had been slashed a little bit. Claire hands grabbed on Wesker arm and trying to move away from her. But then, Wesker was too strong to move, he tossed the knife away , grabbed Claire's arm from behind and pinned her to the wall . Claire's leg couldn't touch the floor while Wesker pinned her with facing the wall. Claire made a soft whimpered.

"Well, it seems you scare of death. " Wesker chuckled and pushed hard her head against the wall. "Kill Ada Wong, or else I will kill your beloved brother, Chris. Redfield." Wesker whispered near her ear. "Meanwhile, Leon will be dead too and, all the BSAA members. After all, you will feel some regreatness for what you have done. You kill your own brother and your friends too." Wesker chuckled with evil.

"No! You cant do that! Noooo!" Claire yelled and struggled .

Wesker released her as she fell onto the floor. Wesker crouched beside her and cupped up her chin to face him.

"I have something interesting to show you." Wesker smiled at her. "Bring him in." Wesker released her.

Bring who in? What is he going to do now? Claire thought .

Wesker's bodyguard opened the door , a man with white long coat came in . Claire looked over her shoulder and turn her body, a very familiar face walked near her.

"Surprised to see him? Dear heart. " Wesker said.

"Claire?" the man with a white coat crouched beside her. "Is that you?"

"Steve?" Claire said.

"You remember me. Oh, Claire. I'm happy to see you." Claire whimpered as Steve hugged her.

"Steve, you're alive. I thought you were… dead. " Claire hugged tight him.

Suddenly Wesker's bodyguard pulled Steve away from him.

"Hey, Let me go.!" Steve yelled. "Noooo…!"

"Steve Burnside. Aren't you forgetting the rule?"

Wesker grabbed his shoulder and knee strike in his gut. Wesker repeated kicked hard at him while he falls onto the floor.

"No! Stop it. Please." Claire got up and approached Wesker. She kneels beside Wesker while grabbing his arms for begging. "Please don't hurt him, he got nothing to do with me. Please, Wesker. Stop."

Wesker doesn't bother her, He wiggled her away and cause her fall. Wesker still kicked him hard in his gut.

"Please, stop it. I'll do anything, please, don't hurt him.I'll do anything you say." Claire got up and grabbed Wesker's arm. "Please, stop. I'll kill Ada, I'll kill Ada. Please…"

The moment when Wesker heard about Ada's name, he stopped. Claire dash toward Steve and hugged him. Wiped away his blood that on his lips.

"Steve, I'm sorry. " After that Wesker's bodyguard dragged him away from Claire.

"Where are you taking him?" Claire's eyes rolled to where they have taken Steve.

"Please don't kill him, he's innocent. Please…" Claire kneel in front of Wesker.

Wesker looked down, eyes blinked with golden colour that behind his glasses. Wesker pull her up and grabbed her arms.

"Let's have some talk, dear heart." Wesker released her while his bodyguard grabbed her arm and dragged to the chair.

Wesker walked toward his desk and took out something in his locker. The syringe with transparent liquid . Claire felt scared and shock while the syringe was in Wesker hand. Claire got up and ran toward the exit while Wesker approached her. Wesker's bodyguard caught her and dragged to Wesker.

"No! Let me go! " Claire yelled as her tears rolled down her cheek.

"It's ok, Dear heart. " Wesker nodded as his bodyguard dragged her to the chair.

Wesker steadily walked toward Claire. Dragged a chair and sat in front of her. Looked at her and then looked at the syringe.

"Well Claire, this is a mission for you…." Wesker smiled as his eyes blinked with golden behind his sunglasses. "To kill Ada Wong."

Claire glanced at him and said nothing.

"We make a deal, right?" Wesker glanced at her.

"Ada is in the hospital right now, now is the best time to kill her." Wesker chuckled.

"Hospital? " Claire widens her eyes. "What happen to her?"

"Is none of your business, dear heart." Wesker cupped up her chin . "If you done anything clever, I'll break Steve's neck , then, your brother and then…"

"Stop it, Alright, I'll do it. " Claire cried and pushed away Wesker.

"Good," Wesker smiled.

"Why Steve is here?" Claire said and looked at Wesker.

"I save him from the explosion, and he's one of the umbrella scientists ." Wesker smiled. "He's smart, but stubborn. Anyway, it is good if he is here." Wesker said.

"If I kill Ada, " Claire took a deep breath. "Will you let them go?"

"Well, " Wesker smiled. "if you disobey me, you know what you will get. After all, I don't like people asked questions. " Wesker stood up and walked behind Claire. "Don't worry, dear heart. I'll let them go." Wesker whispered near her ear. "Now, be a good girl. Have some sleep."

As Claire looked over her shoulder, Wesker's strong arm wrapped tight around her neck , to close her airway. Claire struggle and kicked , but in the end, end up in sleep.

* * *

Chris sat near Jill's bed. Looking at her innocence showed on her sleeping face and held her hand tight. Seeing her eyelids closed against he dim light of dawn and her breathing deeply and relax. All the muscle in her face and body were totally at peace, like a baby in its' first throes of slumber. Barely any moment of her breast rising and falling with each intake of air such was the depth of her oblivion. This was a body totally at peace, without worried . No emotion , the time stands still as the young mind blocked out the horror and pain that lived out each and every day. The moment she fought and struggle in Wesker's hand and now, becoming a peaceful at the hand of Chris. Chris's huge hand gently touched her face while Sheva stood beside him.

"Is she will be alright?" Sheva asked.

"Yes, I hope she woke when I'm here. " Chris continued stroking her hair. "Why her hair becomes blone?"

"Wesker? " Sheva said.

"Fuck that bastard Wesker. I'm going to kill him and I'm going to let Ada pay for this!" Chris stood up and wanted to walk to the exit.

"Hey wait." Sheva pulled his arm. "Calm down, don't have to do that. Let me talk to her. " Sheva said. "You know, I'm woman. " Sheva smiled.

"Alright then, and remember…"

"Chris?" Jill whispered breathlessly.

Chris and Sheva turned to Jill that woke up. Chris dashed toward Jill and held her hand.

"Jill , I'm glad you awake." Chris said. "I miss you so much."

"Chris? What happened?" Jill frowned and saw Sheva stood in front of her. "Who is she?"

"I'm Sheva Alomar, from Africa BSAA. Glad that you woke." Sheva smiled to her.

"Nice to meet you. " Jill Smiled and remember something had happen just now.

"Chris," Jill held tight his muscular arms. "What is this?" Jill touched her chest.

"It's alright. Just a scar. "

"Am I becoming a… monster?" Jill nervously.

"No,no, no…" Chris hugged her tight. "You're not. It's just a scare. You alright. Don't worry, I'm here with you."

"Chris… I'm…" Jill's tears streaming down her cheek. "I'm scared.." Jill's voice was cracking.

"It's ok. You fine, I will always at your side, Jill." Chris kissed Jill forehead.

* * *

"Coffee or tea?"

"Do you have cappuccino?" Helena smiled at the waiter.

"Yes, I'll be right back." The young waiter smiled at Helena.

Helena stared out of the window while her head rested on her month going to start soon, she could feel cold air on the street. Helena seeing strangers were wearing a coat or scarf around them. Even the children were wearing a cute smiled to herself if she had children, she would give them a fantastic outfit and warm hug to them. But then, reflash back about what had happened in Ada's room. What are you? Helena thought and gave out deeply sighed.

"Hey, why so depressed? " Sheva held on Helena's shoulder.

"Hey," Helena looked over her shoulder. "Noting, have a sit." Helena smiled at her.

"Thanks, " Sheva pulled out the chair and sat on it. "How's was… Leon?" Sheva said.

"Hmmm, Leon. Well, having a fantastic moment with Ada just now." Helena chuckled.

"Tell me more. " Sheva wide her eyes.

"Seriously, well, they, kissing so…oh my GOD.." Helena laughed.

"Wow, I hope i was there too, " Sheva chuckled. "You should take a video of them."

"Seriously, their kiss were so, sweet . Just like in the movie. I think they kiss about… few minutes. " Helena chuckled. "If they are having… you know what I mean?" Helena raised her eyesbrown.

"ah huh, " Sheva smiled.

"… It will be, you know..." Helena crossed her arm. "…few hours. " Helena chuckled.

Helena and Sheva laugh out loud in the coffee shop.

"You so bad," Sheva chuckled.

"Miss, your cappuccino ." the waiter gave a sweet smiled at her.

"Oh, thank you."

"Miss, order something?"

"Oh, no thanks." Sheva smiled as the waiter walked away from them.

"I think he like you" Sheva whispered.

"You got to be kidding me. He just a… kid to me." Helena nearly coughed out her cappuccino. "Oh please."

Sheva chuckled.

"Anyway, how's Chris? He hurt badly as Leon."

"Chris," Sheva crossed her arms. "Jill already awake."

"Oh, really? That's great. " Helena seem so happy.

"Yup, but, Chris won't forgive what Ada did."

"I hope everything will be alright."

"Yup, I will be interrogate Ada. Wanna come with me? I scare to be alone. I scare she will do something," Sheva chuckled.

"Alright then, if she attacks you, we both need to team work." Helena laughed.

"Alright then…"

Helena took a big gulp of her cappuccino.

"Wanna try some of this?" Helena pushed her cappuccino to her.

"Ok, If you don't mind. " Sheva smiled and took a little sip. "Hmmm, nice fantastic best prefect." Sheva showed her thump up. "1 cappuccino, please." Sheva shouted .

"Well, tell me, where is Leon now? I saw you dragged him away from Ada's room." Sheva said.

"Oh ya, I have to, you know as an American agent, you need to protect the government and sent the government to safe destination. So, that's why he is away." Helena took a little sip.

"Ok, I understand it. He's handsome. Aren't he?" Sheva smiled.

"Oh my GOD. You have a crush on him." Helena widens her eyes. "You should have let it go, Ada would kill you. You know that." Helena chuckled .

"Hey, saying him handsome doesn't mean I have a crush on him. Please. I just like he's look." Helena smiled.

"Alright, but in the end, I hope that you won't have a cat fight with Ada. That's all I wanna advice you." Helena took a little sip again.

"Sure thing, I won't . Never and ever." Sheva chuckled. "And you, how was Leon? Is he, good?"

"Nahh, just normal to me, just a man to me. Nothing else. Anyway, I have someone that I love." Helena looked out the window. "A handsome and muscular guy."

"Who?" Sheva asked.

"Human." Helena smiled at her.

"Whooooo?"

"You doesn't know him."

"Tell me about him, maybe I knew."

"No,"

"Say."

"maybe some other time." Helena chuckled.

"Hey, tell meeeeeeeeeeeeee…"

"Miss, your cappuccino ." The young waiter smiled at her.

"He has a crush on you" Helena whispered as the waiter doesn't know what is she talking about.

Sheva glanced at her and thanks the young waiter.

"Impossible! " Sheva said.

"Who's know?" Helena took a little sip.

"Hey.! I'm not done with you yet, who is he. I really want to know…..…. tell meeeeeee!"

* * *

Chris placed his hand on Jill arms to support her walking. Walk along the corridor that in the hospital. Sheva and Helena followed behind them, taking a file and pen in their hand. Chris took Jill to Ada's room.

"Do you know her?" Chris asked Jill while they stood in front of the window.

"She… I…" Jill thought hard. "She seems so familiar to me, but I don't remember where did I saw her before. "

"She is Ada." Chris said.

"Miss Wong?" Jill whispered

"How did you know her surname is Wong?" Chris asked.

"I don't know, I always heard someone called her Miss Wong." Jill looked up at Chris. "Ahh… " Jill suddenly whimpered in pain. "My head…" Jill grabbed her hair. "It's hurt."

"Alright, Alright, let's get out of here." Chris and Jill walked away from the room.

While Sheva and Helena looked at each other and nobbed.

Helena gently open the door to let Sheva in and locked the door. Sheva looked at Ada who sleep peacefully on her bed.

"I don't think she's bad." Sheva said and walked toward Ada.

"Me too, maybe something had happened between her." Helena crossed her arm and stared at Ada and rolled down her eyes to the handcuff. "What a shame that a beautiful girl been capture." Helena sighed.

"Yup," Sheva looked at Helena. "Should we call her up?"

"No, we are not Chris. Let her have some rest. When she woke, we'll start the interrogate with her."

"Alright, as you wish. " Helena smiled.

As they walked toward the sofa and having a chit-chat , gossip about boys and girls and so on. But still, couldn't wake Ada up.

"What is she?" Sheva stared at Ada while she snore.

* * *

After Claire awake at Wesker's office, she noticed no one was there, not even a single soul. At first, Claire was thinking to get out of here, so that she doesn't have to kill Ada . Claire got up from the sofa and rushed to the door, Claire put near her ear to the door, hearing noting behind the door as she turn the door's handle and pull it. Opening the door and peeked out, none of them were at outside. Claire saw the stairs just opposite left side. Without hesitating, Claire dash toward the stairs. But then, A huge hands grabbed Claire's arms and put her over his shoulder.

"Put me now!Put me down!" Claire shouted and repeated hit the man's back.

The man walked toward Wesker office and put her onto the sofa. Wesker just sat in front of her while the man put her down.

"Where are you going?" Claire knew Wesker was staring at her although he was wearing his sunglasses.

"I… just….." Claire voice was cracked while seeing Wesker.

"Are you trying to do anything clever?" Wesker stood up.

"No, I … just…" Claire looked down his black leader boots.

Wesker cupped up her chin to face him and slapped hard on her face. Claire whimpered and touched her face that Wesker slapped her.

"I hope you know the rules, Claire."

Wesker's bodyguard handed him a briefcase . Wesker put it on the sofa and opened the briefcase. Full of weapon and clothes in the briefcase. Wesker took out a long white coat that like a scientist, and a rubber glove to Claire.

"Wear this, everyone will know you were a doctor and this, " Wesker took out the syringe. "Use this to kill her. You have 2 choices. First, stuck in her arm, or stuck in the tube. You know what I mean?"

Claire was surprised what was Wesker giving to her. She has to kill Ada to save her brother and her friend.

"You know what I mean?" Wesker cupped up her chin roughly.

"Yes… yes…"

"Good girl." Wesker released her. "If you are trying to do something clever, I will break Steve's neck." Wesker whispered near her ear.

"No, please.." Claire looked up at Wesker.

"It's midnight now, is a good time to do it. Go. Come back when you have done." Wesker walked toward his desk and sat on his chair.

Wesker's bodyguard escort her to the parking lot and drove her to the hospital.

* * *

_**Review me , pleaseeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee... haha :)**_


End file.
